Shugo Chara: Crazed Adventures
by xXRed-ScorpionXx
Summary: What happens if you add a character in the Shugo Chara which have more darker past than Ikuto? A CRAZED ADVENTURE! Tadamu, Kaiya, Kutau, Sanakuto and Rimahiko. Amuto lovers don't read this because you'll hate me D: Rated T in case. Now continued again! Update: Chapter 15 is up!
1. Amu's Day?

**Lex: Hey, I am Lex.. I am not allowed to say my name in the net so call me Lex.. This is my first fanfic ^_^ And it kinda is boring.. SO don't read if you don't like Tadamu... No, I won't bash Ikuto but I will find someone ^_^... Oh and this Random Guy needs to tell you something..**

**Random Guy: Lex doesn't own Shugo Chara.**

**Lex: Who are you again?**

**Random Guy: -shrugs- Don't know, Don't care.**

**Lex: Okaaaay...**

**Amu's P.O.V**

"Go Amu GO!" Ran cheered

"-sigh- Poor Nikaidou-sensei... He always let you get away with this." Miki whispered

"Hurry Amu desu~!" Suu reminded

I ran as fast as I could to reach Seiyo High.

I was so distracted that I bumped into a cute and petite girl.

"Gomenasai!" I said

"I...I..It is okay.." She said and began picking up the books that was scattered.

"Amu, I sense a chara." Ran whispered.

"Maybe it's from others..." I replied and ran off.

I reached the class breathing hard. I was sweating so much.

"Amu, please sit down at your seat." Nikaidou-sensei smiled.

"And he saved you again desu~!" Suu sweatdropped.

Oh god, that was close... You see, I started waking up late since the past few days.

And I am so accusing my dreams!

Yeah, I have been dreaming about a voice begging for my help, even though it was short it sure takes alot of my time.

"Amu?" Nikaidou-sensei called me.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" I shouted while standing up.

"Hinamori-san?" Tadase sweatdropped.

"What did I do?" I panicked.

The whole class laughed at me.

"Read page 23 and you'll know." Nikaidou-sensei sweatdropped.

"Damnit..." I whispered under my breathe.

And I embarrased myself again for the 5th time this week, just because I am daydreaming.. ARRGH!

"Ms. Hinamori? Please read it now.." Nikaidou-sensei smiled.

"_Johnny is a good boy, he plays innocent games and likes to help._** (A/N: They speak in Japanese right? When it is in Italic, it means they are speaking in English.)**" I tried to say..

"Good. Now that concludes our lesson today! But there is one announcement though." Nikaidou-sensei said excitedly.

"What announcement?" We all asked excited too.

"A new transfer student is coming tomorrow!" Nikaidou-sensei said.

"EH? Is it a girl or a boy?" The boys came up to Nikaidou-sensei.

"I don't really know, that transfer student didn't answered anything except the name part..." Nikaidou-sensei sweatdropped.

"What?" The boys shouted.

"But I think it's a boy because his name is Sanake Mitzuke..." He said smiling.. again...

"AWWWW! A boy?" The boys complained.

"Yay! A boy! And the name is cool!" The girls said with hopes up.

"Man, this place is noisy.." Rima said.

"Yeah, you're right.." Nagihiko continued.

"I ain't asking for your opinion, crossdresser." Rima stuck out her tounge.

"Rima, why do you call Nagihiko a crossdresser?" I asked..

"Because he is Na-" Rima began to speak but Nagihiko quickly covered her mouth.

"Because she just call me the names in the book." Nagihiko nervously laughed and Rima was glaring at him.

"Okay?" I just shrugged and looked back at Nikaidou-sensei.

I saw him being crowded by everyone except Me, Rima, Nagihiko and Tadase-kun.

"WE WANT TO SEE HIM NOW!" The girls protested

"NO NOT NOW!" The boys said.

The boys and girls glared at each other and started to fight.

"Sit down everyone, please?" Nikaidou-sensei began to talk.

Everyone sat down because we don't wanna see the bad Nikaidou-sensei.

"Okay, now we start Mathematics..""

-After class-

**Tadase's P.O.V**

"Hinamori-san?" I quietly said.

"Eh?" She looked at me.

"C'mon, follow me." I said and began to walk outside.

"Tadase-kun, Wait!" Amu chased me.

"Then keep up!" I said.

"HOP, STEP, JUMP!" I heard Ran chanted and before I knew it Amu is already flying towards me.

"Hey no fair!" I laughed.

"There ain't no rules!" She smiled.

I ran as fast as I can to the Sakura Tree.

I was almost there until Amu-chan tackled me.

I fell down and Amu-chan was on me.

We laughed while we stand up and dust ourselves.

"Heh, so what are you callin' me for?" She started.

"Well, do you miss the Guardians?" I smiled at her.

"Yes, very much.. The world has been boring since Easter forfeited..." She looked up.

"Well, good news." I looked up too.

"What?" She said but still looking up.

"We will be back to the Royal Garden.." I said.

"WHAT?" She suddenly stood up.

"Well actually, not the Royal Garden but the administrators likes the Guardians and decided to make the H.S. Royal Garden." I said.

"That's also exciting!" She jumped up and down.

I looked at Amu, she's charming as usual... I smiled at her enthusiasm.

"You would lose your energy if you continue that." I gestured at her.

"Oh, I was just so excited." She smiled.

I stood up and kissed her then smiled.

She just stood there aghast to what I've done.

"I love you Amu-chan.." I whispered.

She blushed.

"And the **_Red-face_** award goes to.. Amu" Miki announced.

"Aww, Tadase-kun is naughty" Ran smirked.

"I forgot my camera desu~!" Suu frowned.

I waited for Amu to come back to her senses..

"Amu-chan?" I poked her on the face.

"Huh?" She said

"I am going home, you coming?" I whispered

"You don't have to ask!" She giggled

We held hands and ran.

**Amu's P.O.V**

I have been never been exhausted like this in my whole life..

I collapsed on my bed and waited for a few minutes before I stood up.

I logged in FACEBOOK **(A/N: I don't own FB)**

**FACEBOOK MODE**

**Ikuto: **Yoru is annoying me again =.= If he wasn't my would-be self I would kill him now..

**Rima, Nagihiko and Tadase **likes this

**Rima: **I suggest torturing him?

**Ikuto: **How? I am listening...

**Tadase: **Nii-san! Don't listen to her!

**Rima likes this comment**

**Rima: **Tie him on the ceiling and put sardines below him. That rope must be tight and don't remove it even though you feel sorry.

**Tadase: **Wait, that wasn't half bad..

**Ikuto: **Why would I even feel sorry for him.

**Rima: **Meh, in case?

**Ikuto: **Yeh thanks.

**Yoru: **DAFUDGINGCAKINGFUDGE CAKES!

**Rima and Tadase likes this**

**Ikuto: **No holding back MWAHAHAHAHHAHAH!

**Yoru:** Okay, who helped him with this Nya~?

**Rima: **Me... :3

**Yoru: **Help me Nya~!

**Nagihiko: Rainbows and CUPCAKES! I am a purple-head crossdresser.**

**Rima, Tadase, Ikuto, Yoru, Kukai and Utau likes this**

**Tadase: **Who hacked him this time.

**Yoru: **It seems obvious...

**Kukai: **Yaya?

**Yaya: **Yaya is INNOCENT!

**Utau: **Lol.. Kukai is an idiot..

**Ikuto:** It is Rima...

**Utau: **LOL.

**Nagihiko: **No! It is me -.-

**Utau: **Really? Nagihiko won't say that things.

**Nagihiko: **IT WAS A DARE FROM RIMA BECAUSE SHE BLACKMAILED ME!

**Yoru: **Lol Nya~!

**-END-**

**Amu's P.O.V**

I logged off because I remembered we have homework.

I began writing down my homework 'till it's night.

"AMU-CHAN! DINNER!" Suu shouted at her loudest voice.

"Coming..." I said.

I remembered that Mom, Dad and Ami were in vacation.

I came down, ate quickly and came back to my room.

I prepared for bed and I began fixing my room.

The 3 charas went in their eggs.

I was about to sleep when I heard a 'THUD' on my balcony.

I went outside to see Ikuto with a box.

I opened the balcony door and he handed out the box.

"Kiddy king wants me to give you this.." He said.

"Wow..." I just looked at it.

"You don't have to wait for it to talk." He rolled his eyes.

"I wish your eyes pop out..." I whispered.

"What is it?" He asked sarcastically.

'I SAID I WISH YOUR EYES POP OUT!" I shouted out loud, luckily the 3 charas didn't move a budge.

"Whatever. Just get this thing and I'll leave." Ikuto said.

"I feel like you're avoiding me." I said

"It is for the good of you and Kiddy King.." He said and jumped away..

"Ikuto?" I called out but he's far away now..

I jumped to bed and closed the lights...

~DREAM~

?: ANYBODY! PLEASE LET ME OUT.. my misery.. -sob-

Amu: Please, come here...

-The white figure began to walk to Amu-

Amu: All you need is a little love.. -smiles-

?: Yes... That is... all.. I.. Need -fades away-

~End of Dream~

**Amu's P.O.V**

I woke up late again! Aggh!

I dressed up..

Grabbed a toast..

And burst out of the door and ran to the school

I reached my classroom and I quickly sat down, looking like there was nothing happening.

"Okay? So, here is our new student, Sanake Mitzuke." Nikaidou-sensei announced

All the girls gasped while the boys are sticking out a thumbs down

The student went in to reveal...

A cute, familiar and petite girl.

She is as tall as Rima and wears the uniform like me.

She has brown hair and cute pink eyes.

She wears a purple headband and her hair hangs loosely behing her shoulder.

The girls and boys stopped what they're doing.

The girl is familiar to me, I just can't reach it...

"G-g-g-good morning everyone... M,my name is Sanake Mitzuke..." She said shyly.

OH YEAH, she's the one I bumped into!

"Amu-chan! I have a bad feeling about her." Miki whispered

I ignored her and continue to look at the transfer student

The boys surrounded her and she was backed on a wall.

"Please don't surround me.." She said.

The boys ignored her and continued to admire her.

"SIT DOWN!" Rima shouted.

The boys surrounded Rima.

While the boys surrounded Rima, she sat down beside me.

"WHAT? ANOTHER BESTFRIEND STEALER?" Rima shouted.

The girls death glared Sanake.

Sanake ignored the death glares and brings out a book.

"There is something fishy about this girl, I just can't lay a finger on it." Miki suspiciously said.

**Lex: There you have it! My first fanfic! Don't be mad at me!**

**Random Guy: I like the part where FB was presented!**

**Lex: You're still here?**

**Random Guy: Yeh?**

**Lex: Never mind... Who are you again?**

**Random Guy: I SAID I DON'T KNOW AND I DON'T CARE!**

**Lex: OK! OK! SHEESH! I will call you Zyxlynatome.**

**Zyxlynatome: That is one long name.**

**Lex: I know! I wanna name it to my characters!**

**Zyxlynatome: T_T I ain't your character**

**Lex: Whatever. PLEASE R&R**


	2. Miki's Discovery!

**Lex: Yo.**

**Zyx: Yo.**

**Lex: Stop Copying ME!**

**Zyx: STOP COPYING ME!**

**Lex: WHY I OUGHTA!**

**Amu: Will we start now, please?**

**Lex: Why are you in the backstage?**

**Amu: You two aren't starting the show!**

**Lex: He started it -points at Zyx-**

**Zyx: What the? Well you continued it!**

**Lex: You fight like a girl -pouts-**

**Amu: How about I call your worst nightmare?**

**Lex: Really, as if you know what.**

**Amu: UTAU! CAN YOU BEAT UP LEX!**

**Utau: -dark aura- sure...**

**Lex: Ok, ok, god our chatting sure is long.**

**Zyx: Lex do not own Shugo Chara. Serves her right.**

**Lex: Grrr!**

Miki's P.O.V

Since that girl entered the room, I have this creepy feeling on my back.

It feels like she is a bad girl and the same time, good.

"There is something fishy about that girl." I said to Amu.

"Shush." She said

"Just follow me after class okay Amu?" I said

"Whatever.."

I flew back to my egg and went in Amu's bag.

Class finished...

"C'mon AMU!" I said.

"Okay?" she said.

Both of us hid on a bush.

"Be quiet and don't speak a word, Amu" I said

She nodded.

The New Girl walked pass the bush and that's our cue to follow her.

Sanake walked, We followed

She looks back, we hide

She speaks, we listen.

Then, I got a feeling of an X-egg but I just ignored it.

Then, Sanake suddenly runs away, but we can't let that happen!

I followed Sanake but Amu was left behind.

Sanake was going to the path towards the X-Egg!

I followed her, still! Then we confronted the X-Egg.

I was going to call for Amu but she got left behind, Aggh!

Then I got a feeling of a chara... No not my other friend charas, but this feeling is new.

Then an egg flew out of the pocket of Sanake!

An egg with bubbles design.

Then a chara popped out.

"Sa-chan! Hurry! Easter's going to find us if you just stand there!" The chara said

"ROU! QUIET! I CAN FEEL A PRESSENCE OF ANOTHER CHARA!" Sanake shushed.

Oh goodness, she can sense me! And they know EASTER?

"Never mind... Chara Nari, ROU!" Sanake said.

"Atashi no Kokoru,,, UNLOCK!" Sanake chanted.

"CHara Nari! Love Bubble!"

"Bubble Missiles!"

Two bubbles chased the X-egg aand both of it hit the X-egg and the X-egg freezes.

"Bubble Trap!"

A bubble trapped the X-egg.

"Purifying Bubble!"

The X-egg was electronized inside and it became white again.

"Hope you'll dream'll come true!" Sanake-chan held the egg and kissed it.

The Egg flew back...

I ran back to Amu-chan and she was on the ground catching her breathe.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Amu-chan said.

"I..I..I" I was speechless, I can't say anything

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Amu-chan said.

"Do we have Guardians meeting today?" I said.

"OH YEAH! I NEED TO RUN!" Amu-chan said and I followed her to a Royal Graden look-a-like.

"The Royal Garden looks great, King. And it is great to be back!" Kukai said

"Souma-kun! Don't just stroll there help me!" Tadase said.

"Hello guyz!" Amu-chan greeted.

"Yo!" Kukai said.

"EVERYONE SIT DOWN I AM GONNA TELL YOU ALL SOMETHING!" I said.

Everyone sat down...

Tadase at King's Chair,

Rima at Queen's Chair,

Nagihiko at Jack's Chair

Amu at Joker's Chair

Kukai at Ace Chair **(LOL)**

"Ok!" I flew at the middle of the table

"Miki, what is this about?" Amu asked.

"It is about Sanake..." I said

Everyone looked at me waiting for the news.

"Ok, since Sanake entered the classroom, I didn't like the feeling! So I followed her and.." I said

"AND?" Everyone was leaning towards me.

"and...and...and.. I JUST CAN'T GET THE WORDS!" I shouted while I fell down on the table.

Amu patted me and Ran sat down by my side.

"I am going to make you some cake, Miki desu~" My clover sister said.

I sat down and I was shaking... EVERYONE WAS STARING AT ME!

"Here is your favorite cake desu~!" Suu said giving me the honey covered cake.

I ate the cake and I gained some confidence!

"Ok... I know what to say now!" I said.

Everyone started staring at me again.

"I followed her and she was heading towards an X-egg. A chara egg flew out her pocket and out comes the chara and... she chara naried and... she purified the X-egg." I said looking strangely.

"She can purify X-eggs?" Amu said.

"She chara naried?" Nagihiko said.

"SHE HAS A CHARA?" Rima said.

"Yes,yes and Yes!" I said.

"I knew it.. I have that feeling too." Kiseki said.

"Me too" Ran said.

"I was just looking on how cute is Sanake desu~!" Suu said.

"She could help us look for the Embryo..." Tadase said.

"And let her join us!" Ran cheered.

"If she can pass my tests!" Rima said.

"What test?" Amu said.

Rima's dark aura risen, "MY TEST... SHE CAN'T GO IF SHE CAN'T Pass!"

"O-o-okay..." Tadase just stammered.

**Lex: There!**

**Zyx: So short and pathetic -rolls eyes-**

**Lex: You're mean Zyx!**

**Zyx: Whatever.. IDC.**

**Lex: Welcome our Emo friend, Zyx... -claps hands-**

**Zyx: Can we close this chapter now? I need to go home and take care of my pets.**

**Lex: No! We stay here until Yaya buys me candy!**

**Zyx: YAYA! BUY HER SOME CANDY!**

**Yaya: But Yaya is busy handling Rikka and Hikaru!**

**Lex: Seems like we are staying here more later than usual.. PAYBACK!**

**Zyx: Grrr**

**Lex: R&R PLEASE!**


	3. Rima's Challenges!

**Lex: Hi I am back!**

**Zyx: You hardly left...**

**Lex: Blah, blah, blah your needs. Lol, got to many homework so I need more time to make this stuff _**

**Zyx: I am lucky my teacher never gives me homework.**

**Lex: WHAT IS THAT POSSIBLE?**

**Zyx: Nope, I am a made up character!**

**Lex: LIAR!**

**Zyx: Well, I know you lied when you told me you will never stop this series.**

**Lex: TT^TT It was an impression, and one fact about me, I will stop the series if I have to!**

**Zyx: Now that's a liar..**

**Lex: Shuddap, before Amu gets in here again and tattles me to Utau...**

**Zyx: Lex doesn't own Shugo Chara... Sucks to be her**

**Lex: HEY!**

**Rima's P.O.V**

I will not let another best friend stealer get in my way.

I already have Purple-head to keep me busy!

So, I am going to make my test more impossible than ever!

But I am going to make it easy for her, she actually has a use...

...

"HAHAHAHAH! I can't HOLD IT ANYMORE!" I suddenly blurted out in the middle of the Guardians meeting.

"What is it Mashiro-san?" Tadase asked.

"Ku-ku-KUKAI! HAHAHAH! HE IS THE ACE! HAHAHA" I blurted out more.

"HEY! I HAVE NO CHOICE! THE NEW JACK STOLE MY PLACE!" Kukai defended himself!

"HAHAHA! IT IS FUNNY IF YOU THOUGHT OF YAYA!" I laughed some more.

"pffffffffft. AHAHHAHAHAH!" Amu-chan blurted out too.

"hehehe." Nagi and Tadase just held back the laugh.

Kukai went to his emo corner...

"Ok, now back to topic, We need Sanake Mitzuke in Guardians." Tadase said formally.

"Amu-chan can use her sparkle attack like how she did to Purple-head." I suggested.

"Ehehehe. It is super effective..." Nagihiko approved while sweatdropping.

"Ok... I guess that was... Smart?" Tadase said.

"Sweet talk her like what Amu did to Jack!" Kukai suggested after he went out of his emo corner.

"Huh? Nadeshiko did that, not Nagi... And do I don't know something that you guys know?" Amu suspected us.

Dense, I tell you...

"Uh,, I mean old Queen! I was confused with them two." Kukai said

I looked to Purple-head and he was SUPER DEATH GLARING Kukai.

"Okay, end of meeting... Let's go home.." Tadase said changing the topic.

"HAI!" All of us said.

I ran outside and saw my Mom is already there.

I went in the car and Mom is shouting on the cellphone.

"I AM BUSY RIGHT NOW! BUT YOU FORCED ME TO GET RIMA!" My Mom shouted.

I looked down so my Mom won't see me crying.

I quietly cried... The teardrops fell on my lap.

"Rima, Rima LOOK! FUNNY FACE" Kusukusu said while making a very funny face.

I didn't look up and continued looking down

Kusukusu stopped the face and sat down beside me.

I know I should get used to this life, my mom and dad fighting and me being not loved but, I just couldn't get used to it.

I need my mom and dad together... I need it...

I arrived home and went up my bedroom.

I sat on my bed and Kusukusu flew beside me.

"C'mon Rima, smile or I might go back in my egg..." She said quietly

I didn't respond.

To get my mind off this, I brainstormed what to do for that new girl. Mwahahahaha..

~THE NEXT DAY~

**Amu's P.O.V**

I stopped having dreams since yesterday...

I woke up early and dressed up.

I peacefully went out and walked peacefully.

I began thinking about Mom, Dad and Ami.

_~Flashback~_

_Ami: Onee-chan! Go With US!_

_Amu: No thanks Ami... I am okay to stay here._

_Ami: But ONEE-CHAN!_

_Mom: Amu, if we leave you here, please take care of yourself!_

_Dad: And make sure the house is still in one piece when we go back._

_Amu: Mom! Dad! I am fine.. Don't worry_

_Dad: Okay, off we go my little angel, to AMERICA!_

_Ami: Yay! Bye Onee-chan_

_Mom: Here's the keys... Call us if you need any help_

_Amu: K!_

_~End of Flashback~_

I reached my classroom and sat down.

I was super early today because only me, Tadase and Rima was in the classroom

"You know the plan, right guys?" Tadase reminded

"Yes!" I said.

"But she can't go with us without passing my test, Right TADASE?" Rima said with a dark aura that I won't like to join.

"Y-y-yes..." Tadase stammered.

We sat down on our places.

I sat down at the center of the classroom (on a chair of course)

And Rima sat beside me, and Tadase on my back.

We waited then, Sanake Mitzuke went to the classroom.

She sat beside me.

I saw Rima death glaring Sanake and Sanake reading a book.

Then, an announcement was heard.

"STUDENTS OF THE 1st YEAR HIGH SCHOOL. YOUR CLASS WAS SUSPENDED BECAUSE YOUR TEACHER IS ABSENT AND NOBODY CAN SUBSTITUTE HIM!" The speaker announced.

"JUST MY LUCK, MUWAHAHAHAH" Rima said.

"Luck of what?" Sanake asked.

"Let's go out before this..." I said.

**Rima's P.O.V**

We went to the Royal Garden and sat down on our respectful places. Except Sanake because she isn't a Guardian and it should be maintained like that! (Kukai wasn't around because he isn't 1st year high)

Nagihiko suddenly ran inside the Royal Garden and said sorry for being late.

"Right timing.." I said in a scary voice.

"What's up with chibi devil?" He asked

The three of them shrugged

"Ok, Mitzuki-san I-" Tadase was about to ask but smarty pants distracted him

"Call me Sa-chan!" She smiled at Tadase.

"Ok, Sa-chan please join the Guardians.." Tadase smiled back.

"Guardians?" She cocked her head at the left.

"Guardians is the one who purifies X-eggs and we're against EASTER." I said..

"Wait, you know I have charas?" She asked us..

"Uh.. YES!" I replied back

"W..w..who told you?" She shouted.

"Don't be afraid Sa-chan, everyone of us have charas.." Amu comforted her.

"Thank god..." She said.

Then an egg flew out her pocket. A bubble designed one.

Then a chara popped out.

The chara has blue hair and ponytails.

She wears a blue uniform.

She has a name tag named "Rou"

So, Rou is her name?

"Hello, I am Rou.. Her bubble chara. She wants to be cool like me!" She proudly introduced.

Then another egg came out her pocket.

Then popped out a chara.

The chara has a lolita dress.

She holds a mic and an umbrella.

She wears a musical note clip.

"Hello, I am Mew... Her singing chara. She wants to sing like me.." She said in a gentle voice.

"You have two charas?" I said.

"Actually... I have one more but.." She trailed off.

"But?" I asked her.

She pulled out another egg in her pocket and showed us the egg.

The egg is marked X

"She has been x-ed since I was 5 years old.." She said.

The egg has hearts under the X

"This is Vol... She is my heart chara... but... I didn't believed in her." She said.

The others looked at her in sympathy..

"But.. Forget about mine! How about yours?" She cheerfully asked.

"This is Kiseki, My King Chara." Tadase smiled.

"I am your king and you must bow down to me!" Kiseki shouted.

The two charas (Rou and Mew) smiled at Kiseki but refused to bow down.

"This is my 4 charas.. Ran, Miki, Su and Dia." Amu presented her charas

"Hello! Nice to meet you!" Ran said while shaking their hands fast.

"This moment needs a drawing!" Miki said while grabbing her pencil.

"I am going to make more cake desu~!" Su cheerfully suggested and flies off.

"I sense you two are good charas.." Dia smiled.

"THANK YOU!" Rou and Mew said.

"This is Rhythm.." Nagihiko said.

"Yo! Nice to meet you!" Rhythm said.

"Nice to meet you." Mew said while grabbing Rhythm's hand and shaked it.

"YO!" Rou said while making the complicated handshake.

"How did you knew that?" Ran asked.

"Cool people are born with it yo," Rou said.

"Aren't you going to introduce your's?" Sanake asked me.

"-groan- This is Kusukusu.." I said hesitantly

"-giggle- You two are funny!" Kusukusu laughed.

"Uh.. Thanks?" Mew said.

"I guess I'll join the guardians..." She said.

"AFTER MY TEST!" I shouted.

"Test?" Sanake asked.

"I can't accept you here until you pass my TEST!" I shouted.

"Uh, Mashiro-san?" Tadase said.

"DON'T BUTT IN!" I said.

Tadase just silently sat on his chair.

"Ok! I accept!" She said.

"Oooh a challenge.. CHARACTER CHANGE!" I heard Rou said.

A bubble clip appeared on her headband.

"So, your chara likes challenges?" I asked

"Yeh, What about it?" She asked harshly. (Because of her chara change)

"First challenge, make him pale!" I pointed at Nagi

"Piece of Cake." She said... (Or should I say her chara change...)

"Meh, it is harder then you thought!" I reminded her

"As I said.. Piece of Cake!" She said.

She walked towards Nagihiko and...

Almost kissed him in the lips?

"HEY!" I said

"What? You didn't describe it more." She complained.

"Ok, by saying stuff to him!" I said.

"K..." She said while walking towards Nagihiko..

She whispered something and Nagihiko grew more pale.

"WHY DO I NEED TO DESERVE THIS?" He shouted.

"What did you said?" I asked her

"Secret..." She replied.

"Gr... Ok, next test... MAKE ME LAUGH!" I said while I chara changed.

"Hehe... Another piece of cake.." She laughed.

She went to Nagihiko and whispered again something

Nagihiko grew more pale and ran out of the Royal Garden

I tried to hold back my laugh but..

"HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHA" I laughed.

"I passed..." She said.

"NO! LAST TEST!" I said.

"What?" She said.

"I hid a ball here. You need to find it without your charas..." I said.

She dropped the chara change and began to find the ball.

We all sat down (Tadase, Me and Amu)

"What's with the tests?" Amu asked

"Well, I can't trust her.. And I lost that ball last week and I can't find it.." I said.

"FOUND IT!" She shouted.

She passed me the ball. My favorite ball.

Kusukusu giggled.

I blushed... This ball is for babies but my favorite.

I quickly hid it in my bag and began to speak.

"Hmph... You can join..." I told her stubbornly

She smiled at me.. A genuine,, sweet smile.

"Just because... I am taller than you!" I said.

She still smiled at me..

"Ok,, you can purify.. Right Sa-chan?" Tadase asked.

"Yes..." She said silently

"Ok... You can be joker with Amu." Tadase announced.

"Joker?" She asked.

"Let Rima explain." Tadase said.

"-groan- Do I have to?" I asked

"Yes, you do." He said.

"There are 5 chairs in the Guardians... The King chair... The Queen Chair.. The Jack Chair.. The Ace Chair... And the Joker Chair. I am in the Queen's Chair... Tadase is in the King's Chair... Nagihiko is in the Jack's Chair... Kukai, the 2nd year highschool, is in the Ace's Chair. Amu, the one who can purify eggs, is the Joker. Since you can purify, you and Amu would be the Joker's chair." I explained.

"Ohh! Thank you for sharing your knowledge." She sweetly smiled at me.

"Amu! I can sense a X-egg!" Ran shouted.

"Oh no..." I can hear Sakane whisper.

I ignored that and ran outside while Sakane ran after me, and Amu and Tadase.

We reached the X-egg or should I say X-eggs.

There are more than 10 of these!

"Sa-chan! Chara Nari with me now!" Mew said.

"Me too desu~!" Suu said.

"Let's do this!" I heard Kusukusu and Kiseki said in unison.

"Atashi no Kokoru.. UNLOCK!" We all said.

"Chara Nari! Love NOTE!"

"Chara Nari! Amulet Clover!"

"Chara Nari! Platinum Royal" **(A/N: Sorry! I forgot about Tadase's chara nari name!)**

"Chara Nari! Clown Drop!"

"Tightrope Dancer!"

I released the rope and the 5 X-eggs went left and the other 5 X-eggs went to the right.

"Amu and Tadase! GO LEFT! ME AND RIMA WILL GO TO THE RIGHT!" Sanake shouted.

I just followed her directions... We went right.

WE saw the 5 X-eggs.

"Rima! Distract them!" She said.

"TIGHTROPE DANCER!" I released ropes again and captured the X-eggs!

"Loving Song.." She said and sang a beautiful melody...

Like how Utau would do.

The Eggs turned white.

The Eggs went to Sanake and she gave each one a kiss and the eggs flies off.

I looked at her.

She was in a Lolita dress and her hair was in a bun.

Whenever I am with her.. I feel tall.

"Rima?" I heard Amu shouted.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You got them?" Amu asked

"Yeh! You?" I asked

"Not Really, there is another one we can't catch." She said.

Sanake began to run to them.

"BROKEN NOTE!" She shouted.

Then a screeching noise went to our ears... IT WAS HORRIBLE!

The X-egg was still.

"YOUR HEART... LOCK ON!" Amu chanted

The X-egg was trapped.

**(A/N: I forgot the chant over here ^_^')**

****The egg was purified and flew back to the rightful owner.

We walked back to the Royal Garden, exhausted...

We sat down.

"HEY GUYS! What'd I miss?" Nagihiko ran inside.

"Put your chicken butt on the seat and we'll tell!" I shouted.

"-giggle- Chicken Butt." I heard Sanake..

Maybe having Sanake isn't bad...

But it doesn't mean I will lose to her!

**Lex: There you have it!**

**Zyx: Man, you're slow.**

**Lex: MEAN! I WOKE UP EARLY TO WRITE THIS...**

**Zyx: That means you're slow.**

**Lex: Maybe I can't really write fast because I am the Prez of the Grade School Council**

**Zyx: hmffff...**

**Lex: Yaya! Buy me candy please!**

**Yaya: No!**

**Lex: Puh-lease!**

**Yaya: NO!**

**Lex: Lex said please!**

**Yaya: Yaya said no!  
**

**Lex: Mean...**

**Yaya: UTAU! LEX IS ANNOYING ME AGAIN!**

**Utau: hehehe -dark aura- Sure...**

**Lex: Ok! Ok! I give up!**

**Zyx: Please R&R!**


	4. Welcome, Sanake!

**Lex: Heyya Guyz...**

**Zyx: Yo...**

**Lex: What's up with that tone.**

**Zyx: I'm sick...**

**Lex: YAY! NO MORE ANNOYING ZYX!**

**Zyx: UTAU! LEX IS MEAN!**

**Utau: Hehehe -dark aura-**

**Lex: A-a-aHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**-elevator music-**

**Lex: O-o-ouch...**

**Utau: Babush...**

**Lex: -sniff- Owie.**

**Zyx: Hehe. -cough-**

**Lex: Let's just start.. So I can cry now.**

**Zyx: Lex doesn't own Shugo Chara.**

**Lex: HURRY UP, BAKA!**

**Amu's P.O.V**

So, this is the first day of Sanake Mitzuke to be a guardian..

It was the Guardian cerenomy..

Where you will be announced as a Guardian.

"Let us introduce our second Joker, Sanake Mitzuke." Tadase said.

Sanake walked up the stage.

Sanake (I think I will call her Sa-chan) stood up in the middle, flashing a genuine smile.

The fanboys crowded the stage.

"Please... Go down boys?" She said in her genuine voice.

The boys obediently sat down at their places.

"Since most of you know her, please let her say some few things.." Tadase said.

Sa-chan walked up to the mic and began to speak.

"Umm, hey guys.. Thank you for welcoming me to the school.. And... I hope we all can be friends.." She said and flashed another smile.

All the boys are cheering but the girls are saying boo.

"Umm, calm down everyone." Tadase said.

"MY PRINCE!" The girl said.

"Prince?" Tadase said.

A crown appeared on his head.

I quickly ran outside and got a bucket..

Luckily, Tadase hasn't said anything yet.

I put the bucket over his head.

"1...2..3!" Rima counted.

I removed the bucket and Tadase was back.

"As I were saying... Please be welcome around me!" She said in a cheerful tone

"Thank you, Sa-chan.." Tadase said.

Sa-chan smiled at Tadase went back to the middle of the stage.

"Now we close the program.. Thank you everyone.." Tadase said.

Everyone walked out and went to their respected classroom.

Rima, me, Tadase, Sa-chan, Nagihiko and Kukai was left.

"Guys, I think Easter is going back to get us. We need to be ready. And the Embryo we must get!" Tadase spoke.

I heard Sa-chan gulped.. I think she is guilty of something.

"At least we have Joker #2 here!" Kukai said while rubbing Sa-chan's hair.

Sa-chan pushed Kukai away and fixed her hair again.

"We must beware... Easter might pull out something new.." She said.

"Meh.. Easter never do that.." Kukai said.

"If you only know..." She whispered.

"Know what?" Rima asked.

"N-n-nothing! Hehe." She said.

I think she is hiding something.

"Are you hiding something from us?" I asked.

"If I am, this is not the right time to say it.." She replied.

Everyone looked at her.

She was sweating. She was shaking.

"HEY! STOP STARING AT HER LIKE THAT!" Rou shouted

"Yes, she had a hard day and not ready to tell." Mew told us.

"Sorry Sanake, we were just curious.." Nagihiko said.

"Don't worry guys, I will tell you.. someday." She said.

This need further investigation.

"-sigh- Being excused to class is boring!" Kukai said.

"We are Guardians, we need to be excused." Tadase said.

I saw Sanake walk out.

I followed her.

She sat down at the outside of the Royal Garden High.

I sat down beside her.

"What's with your past?" I asked.

"It is... Dark... I am not sure if I can trust you with this kind of information.. It is too much for you." Sanake said.

"Ok... I think I will be having a party tomorrow.. Can you come?" I asked her trying to comfort her.

"Wow! Really? It is my first time!" She said.

"How about your birthdays?" I asked.

She looked down. "I never had one..."

"Huh?" I asked her.

"Part of my Dark Past..." She said and walks away.

I ran after her.

"Here, my address. Go to my house when it is 8:00 pm. And it is a sleepover." I said to her.

She brightened up like she won a lotto or something.

"Thank you very much!" She said.

She ran back home (because it was already end of classes)

I guess I should be heading back too.

**Rou's P.O.V**

I looked at my bearer. She never smiled like that in a long time. I was happy she was invited to a party.

My bearer was the odd one out.

She was the only apple in the pack of oranges.

The most different.

Because of just one tiny secret.

Which she now forbidden to be free.

For this secret is the only thing that prevents her from the people she loves.

**Amu's P.O.V**

I think I will clean the house now, since that I will have a party...

I think I will invite:

Utau

Ikuto

Tadase

Rima

Nagihiko

Kukai

Sanake

Yaya

Rikka

Hikaru

That's all... I think..

I will call them ASAP

God, that is one too many dialing..

I hope I can get this ready before tomorrow.

**(A/N: Tomorrow is a weekend)**

****Suu helped me clean,

Miki helped me pick my outfit,

Ran did nothing but cheer,

Dia cheered too...

This is gonna affect my enthusiasm...

**Hikaru's P.O.V**

****I heard from Grandpa that he is going to attack the Guardians again..

I tried to stop him but he kicked me out the EASTER

Since I am part of Guardians now...

Where will I live now?

In Rikka's?

I think so...

**Amu's P.O.V**

****Yes! I cleaned the whole house!

Time to call!

~After a series of phone calls~

Utau said she is available...

I need to force Ikuto to join..

Tadase said yes

Nagihiko said yes.

Kukai said yes.

Rima said "OF COURSE! WHY WOULD YOU EVEN ASK?"

I need to bribe Yaya candy.

Rikka and Hikaru said they're not available.

Ok! I am ready now!

All I need is to set up 9 beds...

Uggh.

**Utau's P.O.V**

****It's been long since Amu invited me to one of her awesome sleepover parties..

I need to argue to Sanjou-san to be allowed...

**Ikuto's P.O.V**

Just when I was trying to avoid Amu, she invited me!**  
**

Great, just great.

**Tadase's P.O.V**

****Hinamori-san's slumber parties is fun..

I got to get my outfit tomorrow.

**Nagihiko's P.O.V**

****Ughh.. I gotta prepare for the Truth or Dare questions!

Almost all of them are about Nadeshiko!

**Rima's P.O.V**

****I prepared my favorite pajamas and stufftoy.

I need to shout at my mom and dad to get to join.

And I need some space away from their battlefield.

**Yaya's P.O.V**

****It's a long time since Yaya saw Amu-chii!

I gotta bring alot of candy!

**Sanake's P.O.V**

****I put my only pajama in my bag and prepared my things.

Rou and Mew are excited too.

**Amu's P.O.V**

****I will make this party the best for Sanake.

This is her first party.

So I need to make this good.

**Lex: THERE!**

**Zyx: I hate to say this but it's kinda good.**

**Lex: -gasp- Zyz are you sick?**

**Zyx: No?**

**Lex: Oh... you are acting weird just now...**

**Zyx: I said, "I hate to say this"**

**Lex: OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOh**

**Zyx: Please R&R!**


	5. Crazy Party

**Lex: Hey guys,, I am back...**

**Zyx: What's wrong?**

**Lex: ~.~ My test in Language...**

**Zyx: What's wrong with it?**

**Lex: I DON'T HAVE A STAR!**

**Zyx: So?**

**Lex: So? So? MY GOAL WAS TO GET STARS IN EVERY TEST!**

**Zyx: Not everyone is perfect..**

**Lex: I AM GOING TO A RAMPAGEEEEEE!  
**

**Zyx: LEX DOESN'T OWN SHUGO CHARA! NOW RUN! SHE'S GONNA FLIP EVERY TABLE!**

**Amu's P.O.V**

It is already 6:30 in the night...

I got 1 hour and 30 minutes before the party..

Now let's check...

9 sleeping bags.

Food..

Chara's sleeping basket.

There!

I got everything ready!

Now I will just take a bath and get ready.

**Sanake's P.O.V**

I got my things ready.

Even though there is still one hour,

Amu's house seems far away.

I began to walk to Amu's house

avoiding eye contacts from other people

maybe my outfit needs to be sewed..

**Amu's P.O.V**

7:00 pm!

The first knock was heard,

I opened it and saw Sanake

She was in a threadbare suit **(A/N: I just learned this is Reading! I figured of using it now :3)**

"Come In!" I said in a welcoming way.

She walked in and left her shoes on the doorway.

She was only on my chest level.

She's kinda small like Rima.

"Wow this house is huge!" She commented.

"Not really" I sweatdropped.

"But for me it's huge!" She said.

"C'mon Mew, Rou! Let's go to Amu-chan's room!" Ran invited the 2 charas.

The 2 charas smiled at each other and followed Ran, Miki, Su and Dia.

Sanake began strolling around the house, observing it.

Then, another doorbell was heard,

I opened it and it was:

Utau and Ikuto!

I saw Utau dragging Ikuto by the collar and Ikuto fighting back

"Do you hate me that much, Ikuto?" I asked him

He didn't respond, he just stood up and sat on the chair.

"He woke up in the wrong side of the bed." Utau said.

"Ok.." I said..

Then another doorbell...

It was Kukai and Tadase.

"Yo!" Kukai said.

"Hello Hinamori-san.." Tadase said

The he spotted Ikuto.

"Hello Nii-san.." He called out.

"Yo..." Ikuto replied.

"Why does majority here are saying 'yo'?" I asked.

All of them shrugged.

"Never mind." I said.

I closed the door and when I was going to go up, another doorbell!

I opened it and saw Nagihiko and Rima

they were sweating.

"I WON THE RACE!" Rima said.

"No, I did!" Nagihiko replied back.

They went in, arguing.

I was about to close the door when..

"AMU-CHII! DON'T CLOSE IT YET!" Yaya shouted.

I saw her and opened the door.

"Long time, no see Amu-chii!" She said.

"You too." I replied back.

She ran upstairs to my room.

I went to my room and everyone was there except Sanake.

I went to search for her.

And saw her hiding behind the bathroom door.

I walked up to her.

"Sanake?" I asked.

"Y-y-yes?" She replied.

"Why're you hiding?" I asked her.

"I-I- I'm shy. When I saw the angel-like girl, I hid. A misfortune like me shouldn't confront her." she said sadly.

"What? Utau? She doesn't care who she sees. Just be kind and she'll be kind to you too." I comforted.

"H-h-how many people?" She asked.

"If you add me and you, there is 9 people." I said.

"That's too many.." She said.

"Don't worry. Get used to it... Because my parties would be like this..." I smiled at her.

She got up and walked towards my bedroom.

I followed her.

"Who's the new girl?" Utau asked.

"This is Sanake... She is the new Guardian." I said.

"So, she have charas?" Utau asked.

"Yes.. Rou! Mew! Introduce yourselves!" She said.

"Hello People! Rou here! I am Sanake's cool side. I chara change with her when challenges are asked!" Rou said while smirking.

"Hello, I am Mew.. I am Sanake's singing side. I chara change with her if she desires." Mew said politely.

"So, You have 2 charas?" Utau asked.

"Actually, 3.." Sa-chan said.

She pulled out her X-egg.

"This is Vol, she's been X-ed because I didn't believe I will ever achieve this kind of thing." Sa-chan said.

Utau looked at Sanake and she called for Eru and Iru.

"Hey, I am Iru... I am the devil singing chara of Utau." Iru said.

"I am ERU! I am the angel singing chara of UTau!" Eru said.

"So, you have singing charas too, eh?" Rou smirked

"OF COURSE! SINGING IS UTAU'S VERY DREAM!" Eru shouted.

"Wow, that's awesome.." Sa-chan said.

"This is Yoru.. He's annoying.." Ikuto spoke up.

"HEY!" Yoru said.

"Sa-chii! Can I call you that?" Yaya asked.

"Yes... And you are?" Sa-chan asked.

"I am Yaya! And this is my baby chara, Pepe-chan!" Yaya said.

"Pepe-chan to the rescue!" Pepe-chan said.

"Okay, since everyone knows Sa-chan, let's start!" I announced.

Everyone applauded.

"Okay what game?" I asked.

"7 Minutes to Heaven!" Yaya suggested.

"Ok!" I said.

I got everyone's name and put it in a box.

"Sa-chan first." I said.

She put her hand in the box and picked out the paper.

"Ikuto?" she said.

"Ikuto?" Utau said.

Ikuto stood up and walked to the closet.

I need to push Sa-chan to the closet!

"AHHHH! I DON'T WANNA. I DON'T WANNA. I DON'T WANNNNNNNNNNNA!" She had a tantrum.

"Sa-chan, you're too old to do that." I said.

"Oops. I just don't like to be alone with boys!" She shouted.

When she shout my ears began to break.

I locked the closet and set the timer.

**Ikuto's P.O.V**

I sat on the left side and the girl sat on the right side.

Avoiding me like I have germs.

"Hey, I ain't gonna bite you." I said.

"I KNOW! BUT YOU'RE A BOY! No offence Tadase and Kukai!" She shouted.

"None taken!" Tadase and Kukai said.

"I am a boy too!" Nagihiko said.

We ignored that remark.

"Face me.." I commanded.

She obediently, but slowly faced me.

She was trembling.

"Don't be afraid." I smirked.

She went on silent mode.

Then, a sweet smile appeared on her face.

We sat there.. With silence...

3 minutes passed...

Sanake looked down and was mumbling things that I can't hear.

"Hey, what're you mumbling?" I asked.

"N-n-nothing!" I said.

I held her chin and lifted her head.

"What is it?" I smirked.

"You wanna know?" She asked me.

I released her chin, "Yes.."

She looked me in the eyes.

Her pink eyes shined.

She slowly get near me.

And kissed me on the lips.

I was stunned.

-RING RING RING-

"FREE!" She shouted and ran outside.

I just sat there.

I can't move.

I can't believe a new girl just kissed me.

**Amu's P.O.V**

Ikuto is stunned.

What happened?

I continued the game..

"Who's next?" I asked.

"Me!" Utau said eagerly.

She dumped her hand in the box and pulled a sheet of paper..

"Tadase..." She said..

"What?" Tadase said.

They both went in the closet.

**Utau's P.O.V**

We both sat down.

I didn't panic because I know Tadase is with Amu.

"You know, I miss the good old days." He looks down.

"The one when I was 'it' always?" I asked.

He giggled.

"Or when Ikuto slept with you." He said with a mischievous smile.

I screamed a fangirl scream.

Tadase was in hysterics.

"Curse you.." I said under my breathe.

"S-s-sorry Onee-chan! It was,, so,, Funny!" He was still laughing.

2 minutes later..

Tadase sat up again.

"How's Nii-san?" he asked.

"He's avoiding Amu now... And every time he did, he kinda hurt his heart." I said.

"Nii-san..." Tadase trailed off..

"But if he found another love, maybe he'll move on." I said.

"That is impossible... I saw how he loved Amu..." Tadase said.

Now I regret to bring up that topic.

"Don't worry, it will be gone as soon as you know it!" I comforted him.

-RING RING RING-

**Amu's P.O.V**

I saw Tadase and Utau went out smiling,

"Okay! Who's next?" I asked again..

"Yaya is next!" Yaya volunteered.

Yaya put her hand in the box.

"Nagihiko?" She shouted.

Nagihiko shivered.

Yaya dragged Nagihiko to the closet and threw him in and closed the closet.

**Nagihiko's P.O.V**

Gr... Why Yaya? I prefer Rima...

Yaya sat there, eating candy.

"You know Nagi, Nade really looks like you! It really looks like you are the same person!" Yaya said.

I became pale.

"W-w-w-what?" I asked.

"I said it looks like you are the same person!" Yaya shouted while sucking on her lollipop.

"N-n-no! We are twins, right Rhythm?" I asked my chara

"-cough- Yes -cough." Rhythm said.

"I never said you aren't twins!" She said.

I breathe in relief.

"Can I have some candy?" I asked Yaya.

"Sure.." She gave me the lollipop.

I sucked it, waiting for the 7 mins. to be done.

**Amu's P.O.V**

Nagihiko and Yaya went out sucking a lollipop.

Maybe they got bored...

"Ok next is Kukai!" I shouted.

He put his hand in the bag and opened the paper.

"Rima.." He said.

"Whatever, let's get this over with.." Rima said.

They went in the closet again.

**Rima's P.O.V**

I sat in the closet.

I decided to make this time an advantage...

"HAHAHAHAHAH! ACE! ACE! ACE!" I teased Kukai.

"Hey!" He said, offended.

"Ace! You are the baby of the Guardians High! HAHAHAHAH!" I teased some more.

Kukai pounded on the door.

"I CAN"T SURVIVE WITH THIS CLOWN! GET ME OUT! GET ME OUUUUUUUUUUUUT!" Kukai shouted.

"LOL!" I shouted.

**Amu's P.O.V**

I opened the closet door because Kukai was panicking..

He went to his Emo corner.

"Ace.. Ace... Ace... Ace..." He kept on repeating.

Rima was laughing her head off.

Ok, my turn...

I put my hand in the box...

I pulled out a sheet.

"Ikuto.." I said.

Ikuto went in the closet again (he recovered the shock a minute ago.)

I sat down there.

They closed the door.

"So what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing's up.." He replied back to me, in a cold tone.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked him

"Nothing." He said.

But there was definitely wrong with him.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" I asked.

"NOTHING!" He shouted back.

"TELL THE TRUTH, BAKA!" I shouted back.

"I AM AVOIDING YOU BECAUSE I WANT YOUR RELATIONSHIP WITH KIDDY KING EASY!" He shouted at me.

I was stunned.

He cared for me..

He cared for me and I got mad at him.

Mad at him.. Shouted at him..

I am stupid.

I need to bang myself.

-RING RING-

I ran outside and bang my head against the table.

"A-a-a-amu?" Tadase-kun asked.

I kept on banging my head, this is hard.. My relationship is hard!

"AMU!" Tadase said.

I didn't stop.

"My relationship is hard even though you avoid me IKUTO!" I shouted.

Tadase hugged me.

I felt the warmness of the hug.

I calmed down.

My head ached..

I am a dummy.

Dummy.

A Idiot Dummy.

Heartless Idiot Dummy.

"I AM A HEARTLESS IDIOT DUMMY!" I accidentally shouted.

"Don't say that Amu-chan!" Tadase said.

" BUT I AM!" I shouted.

"No, Amu... You aren't.. You gave enough love for me and Ikuto.." Tadase said.

"But.." I said.

"But, nothing! C'mon Amu! This is gonna be the best party right?" Tadase said.

I remembered about Sanake... OH YEAH!

I stood back up...

"Next is truth or dare!" I said as if nothing happened.

Everyone was applauding.

"Sa-chan goes first!" I said.

"Wait, I am going to drink water.." She said.

She went downstairs..

She went back with drowsy eyes...

She sat down..

"Okay truth or dare?" I asked.

"Truth !" She said.

"What happened in the closet." I asked.

Then, I realized what she was holding..

A wine?

"Hehe -hic- The closet? -hic- With Ikuto? -hic- I kissed him! -hic-!" She said in a drunk voice.

"WHAT?" Everyone shouted.

"She drank wine look!" I shouted pointing on the one she's holding.

"Ikuto -hic- You naughty boy! -hic- You let me kissed you -hic!" She announced,

Ikuto grew pale.

"It was true?" Everyone asked.

Ikuto nodded slowly.

"I am going to -hic- Wonderland! -hic-!" Sa-chan said while skipping around.

"Okay.. since she's out.. Sa-chan, you choose someone." I said.

Sa-chan put her finger to her lips.. " I choose Utau -hic-"

Utau stood up.

"Truth -hic- or Dare!" She said.

Utau was thinking.

"Dare!" SHe announced.

"ARE YOU CRAZY? SHE'S DRUNK AND CAN MAKE YOU DO SOMETHING DANGEROUS!" Ikuto said.

"Chill, honey pie -hic-!" Sa-chan said.

"I dare you to -hic- Chara nari -hic- with Mew! And kiss KUKAI!" Sa-chan said.

"KUKAI!" Ikuto said.

"Aww, -hic- Don't be mad cutie pie!" Sa-chan said

"Atashi NO Kokoru... UNLOCK!"

"Chara Nari: Lolita Charm!"

Utau is wearing a short, black lolita dress with black angel wings.

"She -hic- looks awesome -hic-!" Sa-chan said with a thumbs up.

Utau kissed Kukai hesitantly

Utau dropped the chara change

"Okay! Ikuto truth or Dare!" Utau said.

"Dare.." Ikuto said.

"hmm..." Utau think.

"Say to Nagihiko he looks like a girl you want to marry!" Utau smiled and whispered to Ikuto to avoid Nagi to hear it.

"W-w-why?" Ikuto asked.

"I wanna see you embarass yourself!" Utau laughed.

Ikuto walked to Nagihiko

"Umm, hey Nagi?" He started.

"What?" Nagi said.

"You look like a girl that I like to marry." Ikuto faked smiled.

Nagihiko became pale but angry.

Utau was on the floor laughing.

Sa-chan walked to Nagihiko and spanked him.

"He -hic- is my -hic- kitty!" Sa-chan said.

Ikuto was annoyed with Sa-chan.

"Okay! Rima truth or dare!" Ikuto said.

"Dare..." She said.

"I dare you to... Be perverted to Nagihiko." Ikuto said.

Rima just rolled her eyes.

"Change it.." She said

"Why?" Ikuto asked.

"OR DIE!" She said

"Okay! Okay! I dare you to sing Meikyuu Butterfly with a chara change with Iru" Ikuto changed

"Ok..."

"Atashi no Kokoru... Unlock!"

"Chara Nari: Devil Drop!"

_Open your shiny eyes in the silent night_  
_fushigi na yoru maiorita_  
_ashioto tatezu shinobiyoru_  
_nayamashi ge na kuro neko no poozu_

_tsuki akari o se ni ukabu shiruetto_  
_'kocchi e oide' to hohoende temaneki_

_yokubou no kage ugomeku machi_  
_tenshi no furi de samayoi_  
_taisetsu sou ni kakaeteru_  
_ikiba no nai ai no kakera_

_nemuri ni tsuku koro anata mo dokoka de_  
_shiawase na yume o mite iru no?_  
_hoshizora ni kisu o shite ii ko wa mou oyasumi_

_mitsumenaide tsukamaenaide_  
_mayoikonda batafurai_  
_jiyuu utau dare ni mo mienai hane_  
_kakushiteru no anata no mune no oku_

_kagami no naka no omokage wa_  
_nakimushi datta ano koro_  
_dakeredomou kodomo ja nai_  
_nobashita kami o hodoita_

_mune o shimetsukeru amai fureguransu_  
_yuuwaku shiteru kizuite iru_  
_kotoba o nakushita kuchibiru ni mahou kaketa no_

_mitsumenaide tsukamaenaide_  
_mayoikonda batafurai_  
_itoshi sugite taisetsu sugite_  
_kowarete shimau watashi no mune no kagi_

_sagashi tsuzukeru jibun no sutoorii_  
_unmei ni mekakushi sarete mo_  
_kono kumo o tsukinuke haruka na asu e to habataku_

_mitsumenaide tsukamaenaide_  
_mayoikonda batafurai_  
_negai matoi tobitatsu mienai hane_  
_kakushiteru no anata no mune no oku_

Everyone applauded

"I didn't know the Queen knows to sing.." Kukai said.

"Ouch.." Rima said

She dropped the chara nari.

"I see -hic- darkness..." Sa-chan said and collapsed.

I worriedly ran to her and began to check her pulse,

"Don't worry, she drank an alcohol and she's still 13 years old, so she collapsed easily." Ikuto lectured.

I carried her to her sleeping bag.

She was sucking her thumb. How cute..

I went back..

Then I heard a knock again.

I went down and answered it.

Then a boy fell down on me.

"Ahh! Get off me!" I shouted.

Tadase ran down and saw the boy on me.

"Get off her!" He shouted and got the boy's body.

Tadase laid the boy on the sofa.

He looks like 13 years old and he has a yellow hair.

He wears a cap and he is burning up.

We brought him upstairs and puut him in one of the sleeping bags.

"Who is he?" Utau asked.

"I don't know! The sky just dropped him from nowhere!" I shouted.

"Ok.." Utau said.

"I think it is already late... Let's sleep." Tadase said.

"Ok!" Everyone said while going in their sleepingbags.

**Lex: Oh god, this is a long story**

**Zyx: Very long...**

**Lex: Okay bye bye people. Please R&R**

**Zyx: Yeh, R&R so I can get out of this show.**


	6. Ikuto's Day?

**Lex: Hey!**

**Zyx: Yo...**

**Lex: This is now Episode 6! Yay!**

**Zyx: Yay... So what?**

**Lex: I don't know... I am going to spice it up! Yum!**

**Zyx: Really? How?**

**Lex: You'll see... Mwahahahaha.**

**Zyx: O_O I think she ate too many chilies...**

**Lex: I don't own SHUGO CHARA! Peach Pit does :P**

**Sanake's P.O.V**

My head ached...

What happened yesterday?

I sat up and wiped my eyes.

I stood up and look at everyone

Tadase and Amu are in hugging position

Utau is in singing position

Yaya is sucking her thumb

Kukai is upside down..

Rima is making a funny face

Nagihiko is in normal position

I smiled at their sleep.

I walked towards the closet.

I remembered yesterday

~FLASHBACK~

_Ikuto: What are you thinking?_

_Sanake: N-n-nothing!_

_Ikuto: -smirk- Really?_

_Sanake: -in thought- He really looks like To-kun..._

_Ikuto: Really?_

_Ikuto holds Sa-chan's chin and put her head up._

_Ikuto: -smirk-_

_Sanake: Ok... ok.._

_Sanake stared Ikuto at the eyes._

_Sanake: -in thought- His eyes is sad.. corrupted.. his past is corrupted like mine... Like To-kun too._

_Ikuto: Well?_

_Sanake: -in thought- He has a dark past. His movement says so._

_Sanake gets near Ikuto and kissed him on the lips._

_Sanake: -in thought- W-w-what did I do?_

_-Ring Ring RIng-_

_Sanake: FREEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

_~End of Flashback~_

**Sanake's P.O.V**_  
_

I giggled at the thought...

I was going to make some breakfast when I saw someone new..

I looked at him closer...

I slowly looked at him.

Then when I saw him clearly, I backed away slowly..

"It's HIM!" Rou whispered to me..

"Let's quietly leave this place,," Mew whispered.

I nodded and quickly, but slowly packed my clothes.

I slowly walked to the balcony..

Then I step on something squishy.

Or should I say someone..

"Hey!" Ikuto shouted.

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I shushed him.

He saw my bag and stood up.

He smirked.

"So, cutie pie, going somewhere?" He teased.

"I am not your cutie pie!" I whispered.

He pretended to be confused and said, "But you called me your cutie pie?"

I blushed, "W-w-what?"

"Hurry up Sa-chan!" Rou said.

I pushed Ikuto away, "I have no time for this."

Ikuto grabbed my wrist

"So you're teasable too, eh?" He told me

I just struggle to get free, " Please! I need to get out of here!"

"Why?" He asked me

Then suddenly the boy I am running away from woke up..

"RUN SA-CHAN!" Rou shouted.

"So, you're here eh.." The boy spoke to me.

I backed away slowly and he began to walk towards me

Ikuto saw the situation and chara changed

He picked me up in bridal style...

"If you want her, you should chase me.." Ikuto smirked and jumped off the balcony..

The boy chara changed and ran after Ikuto.

"-beep- I didn't know he had a chara!" Ikuto shouted.

"That's why I am running away from him!" I shouted.

"Well, he can't chase a kitty.." Ikuto smirked and began to jumped more faster.

The boy ran faster.

Ikuto jumped faster.

I held tight on Ikuto.

Why did I got on this mess?

Ikuto jumped really fast that I need to hold tighter.

Ikuto lost the boy and he stopped on the park.

He pants while I tried to stand up.

"It was all your fault!" I shouted at him.

"Well, you didn't told me you were running away from him!" Ikuto shouted back.

I sat down on the fountain.

"Aren't you going to tell me about him?" Ikuto asked.

"No..." I told him.

"Say it.." He told me.

"No.." I told him.

"Say it."

"No."

"Say it."

"No."

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"No"

"YES, And that's it!" I shouted to end the conversation.

"Okay, tell me." He told me.

I looked at him at a confused face and thought about what I said to him.

"Grr,,, okay!" I said in defeat.

"He just destroys me, okay?" I told him

"That doesn't even make sense!" He complained.

"I...DON'T...CARE!" I shouted.

"Fine..." He said.

I began to stand up and started to go back home.

"Are you okay to walk alone?" He shouted.

"I AM FINE!" I shouted back and began to walk back home...

That BAKA.. That BAKA! JUST WANNA MAKE ME SHOUT.

**Amu's P.O.V**

I woke up...

I saw Tadase hugging me..

I smiled at this

I kissed his cheek and stood up.

I stretched and began to look at everyone.

I looked at Sa-chan's sleeping bag... No one's there.

I looked at the new boy's sleeping bag... No one..

I looked at the balcony.. No one...

Where are they?

I shaked Tadase's sleeping body.

"Tadase-kun, Tadase-kuuuuuuuuuuuun!" I shouted.

He rubbed his eyes..

"What?" He said.

"SA-chan, Ikuto and the new boy is gone!" I shouted.

I shouldn't have shouted because it woke up others.

"Awww, Yaya's dreaming of Candyland!" Yaya said.

"Ughhh. When I was about to goal.." Kukai sadly announced.

"What's it this time, Amu?" Utau said.

"Yawn,,, that dream was weird.." Nagihiko said.

"Sorry guys... It's because Sa-chan is gone.." I said.

"Maybe she's just shy and left." Rima told me.

"Maybe..." I said.

"Let's watch a movie!" Yaya said randomly

"Ok!" All of us said.

**Ikuto's P.O.V**

I walked back home,

there's no way I am going to Amu's home again!

Or even go to Sanake's.

I walked back and saw a sign

"Sorry, this house is being sold..."

WHAT?

I keep on kicking the door but it was locked.

SOLD?

NOBODY SOLD THIS HOUSE!

I dialed Utau's number.

"Hello?" Utau answered

I heard movie sounds...

They were watching a movie?

"DID YOU SOLD OUR HOUSE?" I shouted.

"What? NO!" Utau said.

"IT SAYS THAT IT IS GOING TO BE SOLD!" I shouted.

"I DIDN'T SOLD IT!" Utau shouted back

"THEN WHO?" I shouted.

"WHY ARE WE SHOUTING?" Utau asked.

"I AM STRESSED, YOU ARE ONLY COPYING ME!" I shouted.

"Okay,,, breathe in and out.." She said,

Both of us did it.

"Ok, I am going right there..." Utau said.

Utau hung up

I sat down on the curb

5 minutes later, Utau arrived

"Look!" I said pointing the door

She walks to the door and saw the sign..

"Wait, I know this signature.." Utau said to me.

I ran to Utau.

"That's EASTER'S signature!" Utau told me.

"How did you know?" I asked

"When EASTER is signing my concert fees, I peeked..." Utau said.

EASTER... That -beep-ing villains.

What do they want now?

I looked at the back

It says:

" If you want the deed, Go to the park, At night..."

"Don't do it.." Utau said.

"I will do it.." I said

"NO YOU AREN'T!" SHe shouted

"YES I WILL!" I shouted stubbornly.

"You know Ikuto... You aren't like this!" Utau said. "You aren't stubborn, is it because of Amu?"

"IF I SAID IT IS BECAUSE OF AMU?" I shouted. But it was true...

Utau grew silent.. She looked down.

"H-h-how can you be so selfish.." Utau whispered "How can you not be happy for them.."

"Do you think I am selfish?" I replied, "I gave up my relationship with Amu to keep theirs!"

"But you aren't happy." Utau said still looking down "Yes, you gave it up. But not willingly.."

"What do you want me to do? Give it all up like she was nothing?" I said.

"See what you're doing? You aren't making them happy, you're only making them worried and sad and regretful!" Utau said.

"It isn't my fault they worry about me!" I said.

"Yes it is! You can go with them, just avoid teasing AMU!" Utau shouted.

"I CAN'T GO AROUND AMU AND ACT LIKE A DIFFERENT PERSON!" I said honestly.

"Yes you can, if you are WILLING TO DO IT!" Utau said as she put strength on the end of the sentence.

"Whatever! I am leaving this -beep-ing place!" I said as I got my violin and ran fast.

Yoru went out his egg.

"Do you think you got a little overboard this time nya~" Yoru said.

"Why did you said that? She asked for it." I said.

"She's crying nya~." Yoru said, concerned.

I didn't look back. I kept on running.

"SHE'S CRYING AND YOU WON'T DO ANYTHING NYA~!" Yoru scolded me.

I was surprised. The usual Yoru would be afraid to shout like that.

"I DON'T CARE, SHE ASKED FOR IT!" I shouted at Yoru.

Yoru looked at me sadly and in the same time angry.

He went in his egg and I can hear him whisper.

I reached the park.

It was already 12:00 pm...

7 more hours? Uggh!

**Amu's P.O.V**

****I heard a knock.

I opened it and Utau was there, crying.

"W-what happened to you?" I asked.

She was covered in dust and her hair is in a mess.

Both of us went up.

"S-s-stupid Ikuto..." Utau whispered.

"Wow the first time Angel Girl insults her idol.." Rima teased.

"HE'S A BAKA!" Utau shouted so loud, that the neighborhood was shocked.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"I-I-Ikuto.." She stammered.

"What about Ikuto?" Tadase said calmly.

"You remembered when I left right?" Utau asked us.

"Yeh, we were wondering why?" Yaya asked.

"Our house was sold with no one's permission." Utau started.

All of us was listening attentively.

"And we found out, that EASTER sold it.." Utau broked the suspense.

"HUH?" All of us said in chorus.

"And our argument drifted to Amu's, Tadase's and his relationship." Utau said.

She frowned,

"He's so selfish. I am glad he ran away from me when I WAS CRYING." Utau said with powerful strength on the end.

"GIVE HER SOMETHING TO HIT!" Kukai said while franatically finding something

Kukai found my hatest pillow and threw it to Utau.

Utau catched it and punched it 'till it broke.

"I...HATE...YOU!" Utau said while punching the pillow.

"I think you're going to far, Utau.." Nagihiko said

Utau stopped and looked at Nagihiko.

Utau death glared him but with tears in her eyes, it looks like puppy eyes.

We spent our 5 hours to comfort Utau.

Utau was still in rage mode.

We need to keep our valuable items from her.

Utau calmed down and breathe.

She looked at Amu.

"He is selfish in your relationship! He is. He doesn't care on what you feel. He leaves you just to be happy with Tadase without even telling it to you! He left you! He's selfish! He doesn't care..." Utau repeated on and on.

"Utau! Stop Saying that!" Iru said.

"Yes, UTAU!" Eru continued.

"You are losing your rhythm!" Rhythm said

"All you need is to laugh!" Kusukusu said.

"Even though I hate that neko chara, you need to forgive them." Kiseki said.

"And you need to believe that all those words aren't true!" Ran, Miki, Suu and Dia said in chorus.

Utau smiled a bit and went back to looking down.

Jeez, Ikuto doesn't know when to stop!

**Ikuto's P.O.V**

****It's already 7:00.

I looked around.

It was empty

Then a man in a black suit arrived.

"Long time, no see. IKUTO.." The man said.

"EASTER!" I said.

"Actually, giving you the deed isn't fun. How about kidnapping you?" The Random Easter Guy said. **(A/N: Got that from Aimz, in crunchyroll)**

****"Grr..." I said when I realized I was surrounded.

I surrendered because Yoru won't come out.

I was taken to EASTER.

"What do you want from me now?" I shouted.

"We don't want you. We will use you as a deal." The R.E.G said.

What do they meant by deal?

**Sanake's P.O.V**

****I ran to the park.

I forgot my wallet.

I went to the bench where Ikuto and I sat on.

I didn't saw the wallet, but a note.

It says.

"You know who you are,

We got him,

Go to EASTER,

TO save him,

In exchange of you.."

I read it and ran.

I got my map and located EASTER.

I can't get help from others.

They aren't involved in this!

**Lex: My first cliffhanger! I think?**

**Zyx: Interesting.**

**Lex: Now you find my works interesting?**

**Zyx: NO! The cliffhanger!  
**

**Lex: Oh...**

**Amu: What? I can't get it.. Sanake knows EASTER?**

**Sanake: LEX! WHY DID YOU LET HER SEE MY POINT OF VIEW!**

**Lex: It can't be helped, she forced me.**

**Zyx: Or should I said blackmailed.**

**Amu: It's the same!**

**Lex; R&R I NEED TO SLEEP!**


	7. Sanake, wake up!

**Lex: I just discovered something, Zyx!**

**Zyx: What?**

**Lex: I know why I was banned from uploading for 1 day!**

**Zyx: Why?**

**Lex: Because I was writing in script form!**

**Zyx: So you can't do this backstage chat!**

**Lex: Gomenasia! I will delete the backstage chat the next chap!**

**Zyx: Aww!**

**Lex: I don't own Shugo Chara!**

**Sanake's P.O.V**

I ran fast towards the EASTER

I can't let my friends join me because this is my fight

This is my FIGHT!

I burst into EASTER (of course I am in chara nari)

"LET GO OF IKUTO!" I shouted.

Alarms went off.

About more than a 100 men arrived.

"Get pass us first!" A man said.

"Gladly.." I said.

"HEAT BUBBLES!"

The bubbles chased the men.

But the bubbles are too fast and exploded

The men are in dizzy mode.

I ran upstairs.

10 men arrived now with weapons.

"Rou! Switch with Mew!" I shouted.

"Chara Nari: Love Note!"

"Broken Note!"

I shouted a noisy note that burst the windows.

I ran up the next level.

**Amu's P.O.V**

It was already night...

Maybe 8:00 pm.

I looked outside and heard a shout.

This shout is familiar...

It was.. Sanake's

I called the others and I ran outside

The shout was still echoing so I can follow it.

**Sanake's P.O.V**

The next level is 20 men with more big weapons.

"Sleepy Note.." I said gently.

Two notes went from my hands and surrounded the men.

The spin around quickly.

The 20 men fell asleep.

I grabbed the two notes and went upstairs.

And this is the boss stage.

Kazuomi Hoshina...

I know he is near...

**Ikuto's P.O.V**

Who am I going to trade with?

Is this about the Guardians?

**Sanake's P.O.V**

I reached the top floor.

"So, you're here.." Kazoumi said.

"Yes, Kazoumi!" I shouted at him

"Don't call me with my first name! Do you not know respect to your parents?" He asked me.

"You aren't my parent!" I shouted at him.

He evil laughed.

"Surrender to save your little friend." He said.

"He isn't little!" I shouted.

2 men was carrying Ikuto.

"Him or you?" He said.

I was silent...

I need a time to think.

**Amu's P.O.V**

The shouts' echo is leading towards EASTER

We're close to the building.

**Sanake's P.O.V**

Then suddenly Hoshina slashed Ikuto with his knife.

"Ikuto!" I shouted.

"Arghh. Don't worry about me! Go out!" Ikuto said.

half of my body are agreeing. But deep inside of me.. It says Save Ikuto..

I was confused on my body's will

The deep side of me are in a protest.

"HURRY UP! GO OUT!" Ikuto shouted.

"NO!" I said involuntary

"So you'll trade?" Hoshina laughed.

"Y-y-yes" I said, making sure this decision is good.

They let go of Ikuto and held on me.

"Hey! Be careful on what you touch!" I shouted.

"Gomenasai!" The guy said.

"Pervert.." I murmured.

"Go out now, Ikuto." I said.

"No.." Ikuto said.

Ikuto kicked the two guys holding me.

He grabbed my wrist.

"You're coming with me, even you like it or not.." Ikuto whispered.

I struggled to get out..

Ikuto doesn't even know half of what Hoshino really is!

Ikuto dragged me to the window.

"LET ME GO! THE GUARDIANS WILL SURELY SUFFER IF YOU WON'T LET GO!" I shouted.

"He doesn't even wins our battle!" Ikuto said.

"BECAUSE HIKARU IS HOLDING HIM BACK, NOW HE IS THE BOSS, HE WILL DESTROY IT IN ANYWAY HE CAN!" I explained.

Ikuto didn't listened and prepared to get out.

He jumped out and held on the edge of the window.

He held out his hand.

I grabbed it.

But Hoshino held my other hand.

"You'll not be leaving here." Hoshino said.

"LET HER GO! SHE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH EASTER!" Ikuto shouted while holding on the edge.

"SHE HAS EVERYTHING TO DO WITH IT!" Hoshino said.

Ikuto looked at Hoshino, confused.

Hoshino went near to the windowsill, still holding me, and pushed Ikuto.

"IKUTO!" I shouted.

"Say bye to your kitty cat!" Hoshino laughed.

"YOU LOST YOUR NUTS!" I shouted.

"Ding Dong!" Hoshino laughed again.

I don't even know if he is sane or insane...

He pushed me to a room.

He locked it.

I ran to the bed and land face first.

"It is all my fault! I am not cool! I deserve this! I don't deserve to speak! My opinions are LAME!" I shouted over and over.

I was unaware that my two charas went in their egg and was X-ed.

I sat up and decided to seek advice to my charas and saw two X-eggs.

"Rou.. Mew? ROU! MEW! WAKE UP! GET OUT! PLEASE!" I pleaded

They didn't budge..

I looked down.

Drops of tears fell down on my cheek.

I ignored this and continued.

I felt in pain.

I felt emotionless.

I feel... Lonely...

**Amu's P.O.V**

We arrived the EASTER!

We were catching our breathes.

Then we saw Ikuto..

On the ground, looking lifeless.

I ran to him.

"IKUTO!" I said.

I checked on him.

He was full of bruises

"I-i-ikuto?" Utau said.

"IKUTO! I am sorry! I am very sorry to call you stubborn! I am sorry! SO VERY SORRY!" Utau continued

She was sobbing. Her eyes were full of tears.

Then Ikuto moved.

He held on Utau.

"You are right, Utau. I am stubborn... You shouldn't say sorry, I was on fault." Ikuto said.

"IKUTO!" Utau said and hugged Ikuto.

"U-u-utau! Can't breathe! And full of bruises!" Ikuto said.

Utau lets go off Ikuto.

"You should h-h-hurry! Sanake was captured by Hoshino... And beware. Hoshino lost his sanity.." Ikuto said while struggling to stand.

"IKUTO! Don't stand! Utau, guard Ikuto. We will take care of Sa-chan!" I said.

Utau nodded.

"Atashi No Kokoru: Unlock!"

"Chara Nari! Amulet Dia!"

"Chara Nari! Platinum Royal!"

"Chara Nari! Dear Baby!"

"Chara Nari! Clown Drop!"

"Chara Nari! Beat Jumper!"

"Chara Nari! Sky Jack!"

We went in..

Hundreds of men are guarding the stairs..

"Time to use our new technique, Kukai!" Nagihiko said.

"Sure, Nagi!" Kukai said.

"The four of you sneak to the stairs, we will take care of the rest!" Nagihiko said.

The four of us nodded.

We went to sneak to the stairs.

But the EASTER guys blocked it.

"Jack's Game!" The two of them said.

A basketball appeared on Nagi's hand

And a soccerball on Kukai's

Nagihiko dribbled the ball.

He threw the ball upward and the ball dribbled on the EASTER guys' heads

The one who was hit was unconcious.

Kukai kicked the ball, the ball went in circles!

The ball hit the remaining people.

They're all unconcious.

"Hurry up! They won't be unconcious for long!" Kukai said.

We went up.

Another hundreds of men appeared.

"How did EASTER hired these people?" Rima shouted.

"Eyes on the Prize, Rima..." Yaya said.

"Tightrope Dancer!" Rima said.

The rope handcuffed the guys.

"MERRY, MERRY!" Yaya shouted.

The sweet lullaby let the people sleep.

We left the two of them in that floor.

Next is Hoshina!

We arrived on the top floor.

"HOSHINO! SHOW YOURSELF!" I shouted.

We heard an insane, evil laugh.

"So, you know where to go.." Hoshino said.

"Let go of Sa-chan!" Tadase shouted.

Another evil laughed escaped Hoshino's throat

"Ok! Realease Sanake!" Hoshino shouted.

Sanake went out from the door.

She was walking slowly.

She has no life in her eyes.

She was emotionless.

"Attack them!" Hoshino ordered.

"Atashi no Kokoru... Unlock..."

"Chara Nari... Popped Bubble.."

She was wearing a broken uniform.

She was holding a broken bubble blower.

"Colorless Bubble..." Sa-chan said, emotionless.

The world became colorless.

"Sa...sa...sa-chan?" I stammered.

Tadase looked at me to the eyes.

I know what he meant.

I ran downstairs and called on Rima and Yaya.

I ran downstairs again and called Kukai and Nagi.

I went outside to see Utau treating Ikuto's wounds.

"Utau! We need you!" I shouted.

"Ok.." Utau said and chara naris

"Atashi No Kokoru! Unlock!"

"Chara Nari! Lunatic Charm!"

Utau grabbed Ikuto and flew upstairs.

I followed them.

I saw a battlefield.

"Sanake! Stop this madness!" Tadase shouted.

Sanake ignored this and trapped everyone in a bubble.

She changes the chara nari.

"Chara Nari... Out of Tune..."

She was taking in alot of oxygen and got prepared to shout.

Humpty Lock and Dumpty Key..

PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR POWERS!

A blinding light covered us

**Backstage P.O.V**

****"There! This is better!" Lex shouted

"I liked the script version.." Zyx complained.

"Stop yah trap, I don't like to be banned again!" Lex said.

Zyx just sighed...

"Oh yeah guys, I am making an Amuto fanfic since someone told me to make it..." Lex reminded.

"What are you really? Tadamu or Amuto?" Zyx shouted.

"I am a Tadamuto!" Lex laughed.

"To be honest, I like Rimahiko better.." Zyx said.

"HEY!" Rima and Nagihiko shouted.

Lex just giggled.

"R&R!" Lex said


	8. Sanake's Past!

**Backstage P.O.V**

"I am still not use with this format.." Zyx said.

"Sorry, but that won't change the format.." Lex said to Zyx.

"Ughhh!" Zyx complained.

"Okay pips! This is going to be long, so beware!" Lex said.

"Lex doesn't own Shugo Chara!" Zyx reminded everyone

* * *

_Flashback_

_Humpty Lock, Dumpty Key, lend me your powers!_

_Then, a flashing light blinded us.._

* * *

**Amu's P.O.V**

I opened my eyes.

I looked around.

Everyone is in a bubble.

Ikuto was sitting, because he can't stand.

Utau was hitting the bubbles.

Yaya was having a fit.

Rima and Nagihiko are arguing.

Kukai is kicking the bubble.

"I know this... This is the past of Sanake.." Tadase said.

I nodded.

It was like when we saw Ikuto's past.

The first bubble arrived.

It shows Sanake as a baby and her mom carrying her and running away from their house.

_"Shh, My little angel, please don't cry..." _The mother pleaded

Sanake grew quiet.

They ran and came across EASTER.

_"This building is big, let's leave you there..." _The mother said without thinking.

"What? She's giving away the child to EASTER?" Ikuto said.

"SHHHHHHHHHHH!" I shushed him

The bubble left and was replaced with another.

_" Sir, we saw a baby in the front door.." _A random guy said.

_"Throw it away.." _Hoshina said, heartless.

_"But she has charas" _The guy said.

Hoshina looked at the baby Sanake.

He smiled, in a menacing way.

The bubble flew away..

Then was replaced again..

It shows a 7-year-old Sanake.

_"Ok, Sanake. You know what to do?"_ Hoshino said.

_"Yes, Pa. Slash the X-eggs and Get the Embryo!" _Sanake said, trying to impress Hoshino.

_"Go on, get the Embryo.." _Hoshino said walking away.

The bubble was replaced again

It shows the 7-year-old Sanake hiding behind a pillar.

She was watching the conversation of Hoshino and the 11-year-old Ikuto.

**(A/N: Let's pretend they have 4 years age difference. Today, Amu, Sanake, Rima, Tadase, Nagihiko is 14 years old... Ikuto is 18.. Kukai and Utau is 15... and Yaya is 13 years old... Kairi is 12 years old...)**

_"To-kun! You need to work for me, since I am your father!" _Hoshino said.

The young Ikuto slowly nodded his head.

_"A new worker, I am going to introduce myself!" _Sanake quietly said.

We all looked at the present Ikuto.

"What?" Ikuto hissed.

We looked back at the bubble.

_"Sanake! Visit him in his room! He sure look sad.." _Mew and Rou said.

Then another chara came out.

_"Sanake, he has pain in his past. You need to talk to him..." (_I belive the name of the chara is Vol) said, talking like Dia.

Sanake nodded and ran to her room

The bubble flew away.

And was replaced again.

Sanake was running towards young Ikuto's room.

_"Be careful, Sanake! Hoshina doesn't like to see you going to To-kun's room!" _Rou said.

Sanake just nodded and sneakily ran to Ikuto's room.

She knocked on Ikuto's door.

_"Go in.." _The young Ikuto said.

Sanake went in and saw To-kun in ball position.

_"H-h-hello.." _Sanake said.

To-kun looked at Sanake.

I think he has a tear or two in his eyes but he tried to smile

_"Welcome.." _He said.

_"Umm, hi! I am Sanake! You?" _Sanake stuttered.

_"I can't trust you, so for now, I am To-kun..." _The youngIkuto said.

"Why can't I remember this?' Ikuto said while scratching his head.

"Dude, you have amnesia or something?" I asked him.

"I can remember everything except that scene!" Ikuto shouted.

"Why so tense?" I asked

"It's just confusing..." Ikuto mumbled.

The bubble disappeared and was replaced again.

_"Papa! Don't hurt him!" _A eight-years-old Sanake said.

"_Nobody can stop me anyways!" _Hoshina laughed.

_"Papa! Don't please!" _Sanake pleaded.

Hoshina just ignored her and went out.

Since Sanake was hit by Hoshina... She can't walk properly.

Sanake ran towards Ikuto's room and opened it..

_"TO-KUN!"_ Sanake shouted.

She saw Ikuto laying down on the floor, wounded.

He struggled to get up but fell down.

_"To..to-kun.." Sanake said._

Ikuto struggled to face Sanake and smiled.

_"Don't worry, this won't last long.."_ The Young Ikuto said.

_"Are you kidding me? You are wounded and call it like it was nothing! THIS IS MY FAULT!" _Sanake said while she fell down on her knees crying.

To-kun looked at Sanake in the eyes.

Sanake's sparkling pink eyes was now covered in tears.

_"D-d-don't cry."_ To-kun said while reaching out to her.

Sanake rejected To-kun's arm and cried more.

After a minute of crying, Sanake stopped and thought of something.

She chara changes with Mew

_"Forget about me... You don't need me... Live without me... Life's better without me.."_ Sa-chan sang.

_"What was thaaa-"_ To-kun said but can't continue because he fell asleep.

_"You will forget about me after you wake up.."_ Sa-chan whispered.

To-kun's wounds was healed except for his knees.

His knees has a scar.

I looked at the present Ikuto.

He rolled up his pants and saw a scar...

"So, that's all real.." Ikuto said.

We all nodded and looked back at the next bubble.

_"Vol, VOL! Wake up! Get out of your egg!" _Sa-chan said while shaking Vol's egg.

Vol's egg is X-ed and was not moving.

_"Vol..." _Sa-chan said.

Then she heard a knock.

_"Come in..." _Sa-chan said.

__Hoshina came in.

_"I heard you erased To-kun's memories... Oh well, if you stopped working here, To-kun will be affected." _Hoshina laughed.

Sa-chan nodded slowly..

The bubble slowly faded and was replaced again.

_"I am leaving this place!" _The 12-year-old Sanake said.

Her two charas nodded in agreement.

Sanake packed up her things and quietly jumped out of the window.

She was chara changed and flew to the nearest abandoned house.

The house was far away from EASTER.

She went in the house and sat down on a chair.

_"At last... I am free..." _Sanake said happily.

But he two charas are silent.

_"Why are you silent?" _Sanake asked.

_"First of all, we are worried about To-kun and his chara.." _Mew said.

_"Second of all, how about your school tuition?" _Rou asked.

_"I will earn my school tuition with Mew's skills. And... To-kun..."_ Sanake looked down.

Her charas know her answer and nodded.

All the bubbles flew away.

Like they were all trying to be forgotten by Sanake.

"SANAKE! STOP RUNNING AWAY!" Ikuto shouted.

"STOP IT! SANAKE! YOU ARE HURTING YOURSELF!" I shouted

All our charas nodded in agreement.

Then another blinding light appeared.

* * *

**Backstage P.O.V**

****"Well, that was dumb..." Zyx complained.

"Shut up.. My brain stopped working.." Lex shouted.

"Whatever.." Zyx said.

"Please R&R!"


	9. Battlefield?

**Background P.O.V**

"Hey! I am back! But tomorrow, is a weekday D:, so I need to update on the Saturday.." Lex said.

"Let's make this quick, Lex doesn't own Shugo Chara." Zyx said.

"Meanie.." Lex mumbled.

* * *

**Ikuto's P.O.V**

I opened my eyes.

I saw them fighting Sanake

I looked at what's beside me and saw Amu.

I stood up but I stumbled down.

I forgot that I fell from the window.. Bummer.

I shook Amu and her eyes fluttered.

"Aghh. My eyes." Amu said, covering her eyes.

I wait for her to recover and she sat up.

"Are you ok to stay there?" Amu said.

I hate being pitied, especially with the girl I loved.

I smirked at her, "Well, I just fell down a window, so I am fine to be here.."

But deep inside, I wanna help.

"You can help them.. Just think about it.." Dia said.

Then, Amu flew to help the people fighting Sanake

Woah, is she a fortune teller or what?

I struggled to get up and began to walk (Or should I call limp) to Sanake

"What are you doing?" Utau shouted but was not able to go to me due to Sanake's attack.

I was near to Sanake and she detected me.

She went down, still attacking them and looked at me, or should I say stare at me.

Her once pink, sparkling eyes was now replaced with a emotionless, painful and cold dark pink eyes.

She landed on her feet ready to attack me.

I charged at her and clinged on her.

Due to her height, I need to kneel down to hug her.

And, due to my condition, we fell down.

Her small, tiny body lay on my chest.. **(A/N: Gomenasai to all Ikuto lovers! I will make a new fanfic for all Ikuto lovers!)**

Her eyes fluttered and her pink eyes went back to their place.

She slowly stood up and looked around.

"W-w-what happened?" She stuttered.

We all looked at each other and looked back to Sanake.

"Long story, no time to explain!" We all said as if we rehearsed it.

"Ikuto and Sanake! Go to a safe place, since your charas are gone!" Tadase shouted.

"What happened to your chara, Ikuto?" Sanake asked.

"Since I fell from that window, Yoru's been missing." I said.

They all slowly nodded.

Sanake nodded and dragged me to the nearest barricade.

It was kinda dark in that place but I can still see Sanake.

She was frowning.. And she looked at her 3 X-eggs.

"So, where's your To-kun.." I smirked.

She looked at me and blushed.

"How did you know about him?" She asked.

"You first..." I smirked.

"Hoshina said he imprisoned him..." Sanake said.

Then she began to pinch my ears.

"Now, tell me, how did you know about him.." She said with a dark aura

"Oww! We-youch! Saw, your past!OUCH!" I said in pain.

She released my ear.

"How?" She said, still suspicious.

"The humpty lock and dumpty key.." I said.

"The one that hangs on Amu's neck?" She asked.

"Yeh..." I said.

"So, you know about how I am involved in EASTER?" She asked.

"Yes.."

"So, you know about To-kun." She said.

"Yeh, and I know his whereabouts.." I said.

"YOU DO?" She said.

"Yeh, but you need to tell me about that boy.." I smirked.

She slowly looked down.

"What if I said no." She said.

"Then no To-kun.." I whispered in her tiny ear

She silently cursed me and launched a punch.

I dodged it easily.

"Tell me! I AM SERIOUS!" She said while launching more punches and kicks

I dodged the attacks

"EASTER didn't trained you well..." I laughed

Then she snuck on my back and kicked me.

I lose my balance.

She held my arms and pinned me down.

I smirked.

"Pervert" I whispered.

She staggered back.

I stood up and slowly limped to her

"So, any more attacks?" I said.

She slowly knelt down and cried.

That was random..

Last minute she was determined next she's crying

I knelt down to her.

"Hey stop crying..." I said.

I saw her smirk then she punched me

My cheek was bleeding

"What the -beep- Sanake!" I shouted.

She stood up with fake claws on her hand.

"Maybe I can be violent if I want.." She smirked.

I saw her headband was blue and was designed with bubbles.

"Wait, you chara change with Rou!" I shouted.

Then she dropped her chara change.

"W-w-what?" She said then looked at Rou's egg.

It was half X-ed and half normal

"This case is rare." She said.

"I know.." I said.

Then we are distracted with a boom.

We looked out the barricade and saw the Guardians fainted.

The room was filled with X-eggs

"HELP!" Their charas shouted.

They flew to us and with no warning-

"IKUTO'S HEART UNLOCK!" Rhythm shouted.

I was covered with blue light,

"Chara Nari! Neko Dunker!"

I have a black beanie and cat ears and cat tail

I was wearing a black jersey.

My feet automatically moved and ran.

"HEY! I CAN'T CONTROL MY FEET!" I shouted.

"Sanake's heart, Unlock!"

"Lunatic Love"

She was wearing a suit like Utau but all pink.

She ran fast and she caught up with me.

"Lunatic Bats!"

Thousands of black bats slowly flew ahead of us and knocked out men that are blocking the door.

"Blaze Shot!" I shouted and a basketball appeared on my hand

I automatically flew up and threw the ball on the guards

"My turn!" Kiseki shouted.

"Me too.." Eru shouted.

"Chara Nari! Neko King!"

"Chara Nari! Angelic Lover!"

I am wearing a frilly suit like Tadase but black.

Sanake was wearing an angel dress with pink wings.

"My Love Song!"

A lullaby was heard and was spreaded through out the building.

Some of the X-eggs was purified but some attacked us.

"Misfortune Blade!"

A sword appeared on my hands and I attacked the X-eggs.

A black light engulfed them and I gave a cue to Sanake

"Angelic Wings!"

Sanake flew to the topmost area and spun.

Feathers spreaded through the room and the X-eggs were purified.

"This chara is good.." Sanake said.

"Thank you!" Eru shouted.

Sanake and I ran to the end of the room and confront Hoshina

The guardians was banging the cages they were in.

"Let them go..." Sanake shouted.

"Why should I?" Hoshina laughed

"What made him nuts?" I asked Sanake

"As far as I know, It was Hikaru.." Sanake said.

"What?" I shouted, but I kinda snickered at the end

She shrugged and prepared for combat.

Then suddenly I felt my feet weakening again.

"What is happening?" I shouted at Kiseki

"We are weakening idiot... You aren't my owner so we used up too much strength.." Kiseki shouted.

I dropped my chara nari and my legs felt limp again.

"Damnit.." I said, struggling to stand up.

"Stay back! I'll take care of him.. URggh.." Sanake shouted, forcing to stay as Angelic Lover.

"Heh... You better stop that or you'll fall." I smirked.

"I have no time for this joke!" Sanake shouted and charged at the X-eggs that was left

"Love HALOS!"

Two circles appeared on her hand

She released them

The X-eggs were trapped

"OPEN HEART!"

The X-eggs were purified

Sanake continued charging when suddenly she slowed down.

"You can do it, Sa-chan!" Ran shouted.

Sanake forced herself once more and continued.

She flew up when suddenly,

Her chara nari dropped.

She began to fall.

I struggled to move and catched her.

She rested on my arm.

"That... Was... Tiring..." She panted

"Well, you forced yourself..." I said.

"I need more energy... Those people needs me... Those people let me feel I am loved..." She whispered

Her pocket wiggled and out comes her heart egg.

The X-mark was dissolved and popped out Vol

"Hello people!" She shouted.

"VOL!" Sanake shouted.

"Hurry up, Sanake... You don't want your love ones to be hurt!" Vol smirked.

"Atashi no Kokoru... UNLOCK!"

"Chara Nari! Love Kiss!"

Sanake was wearing a up-to-knees wedding gown.

Her hair was in a bun.

She flew up..

"So, you already unlocked your 3rd chara.." Hoshina laughed

"Wedding Toss!" Sanake shouted.

Single pieces of roses flew up and turned to Hoshina.

Hoshina laughed and pressed a button.

About hundreds of X-eggs appeared.

The roses turned to the X-eggs and attacked it.

"OPEN HEART!" Sanake shouted.

The X-eggs were purified.

I was sitting there, hopeless.

Then I felt something on my back and saw..

Yoru

"Yo nya~!" Yoru shouted

"Where have you been?" I smirked, preventing myself to strangle him to death.

"I was finding you, I can't believe you're to stupid to go in nya~!" Yoru shouted.

I flicked him.

"C'mon chara nari.." I said while Yoru rubbed his sore nose.

"Atashi No Kokoru... UNLOCK!"

"Chara Nari! Black Lynx.."

I can control my feet again...

I jumped high and slashed the X-eggs.

Luckily, the X-eggs weren't smashed but the backed away from Sanake.

"Good, you saw Yoru..." Sanake smiled while purifying the X-eggs.

The X-eggs were gone and we ran to Hoshina...

"So, you surpassed the X-eggs..." Hoshina said, angrily.

We ignored him and we targeted the Guardians.

"Guys!" Amu beamed.

"Hurry up!" Utau shouted.

Sanake nodded and flew up.

**Sanake's P.O.V**

****I flew up and targeted Hoshina.

"THIS IS FOR HURTING ME! WEDDING TOSS!"

Hoshina dodges the flowers.

"THIS IS FOR TO-KUN! BROKEN ARROWS!"

I pulled out an arrow and a bow.

I aimed for Hoshina.

But Hoshina dodged it as if it's nothing.

"AND THIS IS FOR THE GUARDIANS! GREAT ESCAPE!"

I dropped a smoke bomb.

The room was filled with smoke.

I ran to the Guardians and unlocked the cages.

After all of them escaped I slowly crept to Hoshina.

I saw the deed of Ikuto on his pocket.

I grabbed it but Hoshina noticed me and held my hand.

"You're not going anywhere!" Hoshina shouted, dragging me.

"CHIP SYRUP WHIP!" I heard Suu shouted.

A wave of Whipped Cream flooded and I got separated with Hoshina.

The whipped cream flood stopped and we are on the front door of EASTER.

"Yes, we escaped.." Amu smiled.

"But.. the deed.." Utau said.

I held up the deed I had.

"The deed!" Utau shouted.

Utau got it and thanked me.

I nodded and saw everyone looking at me.

"You're cool, Sa-chii!" Yaya shouted.

"Really?"

"Yup!"

I smiled and I felt something overwhelming me..

Confidence and Coolness.

I feel.. Refreshed.

My pocket budged and my bubble egg went out

The rest of the X-mark was removed and Rou was out.

"Yo pips" She said.

"ROU!" I shouted.

"Mornin' Rou.." Vol smirked.

"VOL!" Rou said, hugging Vol.

I laughed and decided to look for Mew.

I rummaged my pocket and nothing was there.

"Mew... Mew? MEW!" I shouted.

"Where?" Rou asked.

"SHE FELL WHEN THE WHIPPED CREAM FLOODED!" I shouted.

"What flood?" Rou shouted.

Amu decided to chara nari...

"CHARA NARI! AMULET CLOVER!"

She ran upstairs with me following her.

We saw Hoshina on a helicopter showing my X-egg (Mew).

"Give me my Mew!" I shouted.

"Well, come and get it!" Hoshina laughed, flying away.

Then something fell off the helicopter.

A piece of paper.

I looked at it and saw a brochure.

"They're going to America.." I said.

"How did you know?" Amu asked.

I pointed to an article

It says...

'New EASTER building, in America! Now opening!'

"... I am going to buy tickets..." Amu said, flying off the building..

I went down and saw Rou waiting for me outside.

"Where's MEW?" Rou shouted.

"She was brought to America..." I said.

"WHAT?"

* * *

**Backstage P.O.V**

**"Aww man... No more people reviewing me D:" Lex shouted.**

**"So?" Zyx asked.**

**"Nothing... Please R&R" Lex smiled**


	10. Sanake is Sick?

**Backstage P.O.V**

**"Hey, Guys,, Please tell me of your opinions of body swaps!" Lex said.**

**"Why so random?" Zyx asked.**

**"Oh, nothing.. Just planning.." Lex smiled.**

**"Umm, Lex doesn't own Shugo Chara..." Zyx waved.**

* * *

**Amu's P.O.V**

It's been 2 weeks since the EASTER incident..

I was suppposed to buy tickets but they are expensive...

It's been 2 weeks since the fight...

Ikuto starts teasing me again...

It's been 2 weeks since we saw Sanake's past..

Ikuto decided to keep To-kun as a secret for a while..

And 2 weeks since Mew was kidnapped...

And I can conclude that Sanake really likes that chara...

If I say like,, I mean LOVE.

I mean... She's crying in class frequently, whispering Mew's name!

Our classmates grew suspicious of Sanake...

Now, she's absent,,,

For 1 week...

On her 1st day absence, I thought she's ok..

But as days passed by, I thought of visiting her.

The Guardians decided to join and Ikuto butted in.

Utau doesn't like leaving Ikuto so she joined too,

We decided to have it tomorrow, which is Saturday...

I got a lot to do...

I need to plan how many minutes will we go to the groceries...

Minutes on coming to Sanake's

And minutes of staying..

And before I know it, class ended...

I packed my things and ran home,

I reached my house and I unlocked the door.

I went in, closed the door and went up..

I opened my phone.

10 messages...

* * *

**From: Tadase-kun**

**Amu-chan... I will bring extra money for the soup...**

**From: Utau (DANGER)**

**Amu,,, You better not put DANGER on my name! Oh, and What time tomorrow?**

**From: HENTAI NEKO**

**Amu-koi... Where will we meet?  
**

**From: Baby Yaya..**

**Make sure you put baby on my name in your phone! Oh yeh, Amu-chii! Can I bring chocolates?**

**From: Nagihiko**

**I got Sanake's address... It is on the opposite of town... We can get there by 30 minutes...**

**From: Rima**

**My parents allowed me... But they asked me if there is any adults... I think Ikuto is an adult so I told them yes...**

**From: Kukai**

**Yo! I came upon Rou and I asked her about Sanake but she said it's a secret and I saw her buying chocolates... I asked her why and she said Sanake is nuts over chocos...**

**From: Rikka**

**Umm, Hinamori-sempai... I was allowed to come but who's Mitzuke-sempai?**

**From: Hikaru**

**Rikka told me about the visit... I kind of know her since my Grandfather told me so much about her,, So I'm coming**

**From: Mama**

**How are you? Is the house ok? Are you ok? Is anyone injured? I love you, bye...**

* * *

****I replied to everyone..

I laid on my bed.

My 4 charas was on my belly.

"Amu-chan..." Miki said.

"I am making some tea desu~!" Suu flied to the kitchen

"You can do it Amu!" Ran cheered.

"Poor Sanake..." Dia whispered.

I sat back up and looked at the time..

5:00 pm...

I decided to take a stroll to the park..

I dressed up to something more cool and I ran outside with my 3 charas following me.

"Wait for me desu~!" Suu shouted, closing the stove.

I reached the park and saw Tadase sitting on a bench.

He was all alone in the park.

"Tadase-kun?" I called out.

"Oh, Amu-chan..." Tadase looked at me and smiled.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Tadase.

"Nothing... I am just enjoying the view.." Tadase pointed at a building.

"Hey is that-"

"Yes, this is the building where you first chara naried.." He said

I nodded and sat with him.

It is getting dark and Tadase was still enjoying sitting there,

"Umm, I need to get going.." I told Tadase.

I stood up but-

"Wait.." Tadase said, holding my arm

"What?" I asked.

He went near me and kissed me on the cheek.

I blushed.

"Heh... It's a long time since he did that.." Ran laughed

"my...prince..." I whispered.

"Did you say... Prince.." Tadase heard me..

He has a huge grin in his face.

A crown appeared on his head.

"I AM NO PRINCE! I AM KING! I SHALL RULE THIS WORLD AND MAKE IT MINE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tadase shouted.

After 10 minutes of chanting this, he stopped.

"I am sorry, Amu-chan.." He said, ashamed of himself..

"N-n-no, it's my fault.." I nervously laughed..

"I am going home now... I need to pack some things for tomorrow.." Tadase smiled at me and ran home.

I went home..

I got ready to make dinner..

After a minute of two, the kitchen was a disaster..

"Leave this to Suu!" Su shouted and chara changes with me.

I was like a cleaning-maniac.

I cleaned everything in the kitchen.

It looks sparkly clean.

I smiled at the kitchen's cleanliness and I we ate what I cooked.

"At least it is better than the meatball surprise Amu made!" Ran fake smiled.

"Ewww!" My charas said after Ran said 'meatball surprise'

"Hey!" I shouted at them.

We finished eating and we went up my bedroom.

Time is.. 9:00

I took a shower and slowly drifted to sleep..

**Normal P.O.V**

****Amu woke up, stretched, and stood up.

She looked at the time..

10:00?

She was supposed to meet the Guardians by 10:30!

Amu ran around the house, grabbing things, dropping some, putting things on her, removing some.

The charas looked at Amu go.

"GO AMU GO!" Ran cheered

"-sigh- Amu.." Miki said.

After 5 minutes of the speed-up fixing, Amu was ready.

"You look nice desu~!" Suu smiled.

"I know Sanake will love your surprise." Dia smiled at Amu.

"Thank you!" Amu smiled at them and ran outside, not forgetting to lock the door.

She ran very fast, avoiding any objects she may trip on.

She reached the meeting place and the Guardians was there, looking at Amu impatiently.

"About time Amu-koi.." Ikuto smirked.

"We missed the bus.." Rima complained.

"Well, it looks like we're walking to the grocery.." Nagihiko nervously laughed.

"I don't wanna wallllk!" Yaya threw a fit.

"No choice, Yaya.." Utau told Yaya

"Umm, we're fine with walking." Rikka said

Hikaru nodded.

"Walking is a great exercise, Yaya!" Kukai smiled

They all nodded and decided to walk

On the way,

Ikuto was listening on his iPod while walking.

Yaya was jogging with Rikka

Hikaru was behind us, looking at rocks momentarily.

Utau was trash talking Kukai because of a win in their ramen-eating contest.

Same as Rima and Nagihiko

Tadase was beside Amu, walking like a normal person

"At least someone walks normally.." Amu whispered.

They reached the groceries.

They got everything they need.

They paid for it and ran outside.

"Ok, Nagihiko.. Where's the map?" Amu asked.

Nagihiko dug his hand in his pocket.

Then, he pulled out a neatly folded paper.

"I marked it well." Nagihiko smiled.

"Mr. Perfect.." Rima frowned.

Amu read the map and she followed where the map marked.

But they were attacked by a purple light.

**Hikaru's P.O.V**

****I looked at the direction where the light attacked.

It was a completely black egg.

No X...

Wait...

Is this.. The Embryo?

"Hinamori-sempai.. That egg is the Embryo.." I tugged Amu's shirt

"So that's why... Let's chara nari guys!" Hinamori-sempai shouted.

"Atashi no Kokoru.. UNLOCK!"

"Chara Nari: Amulet Heart!"

"Chara Nari: Platinum Royal!"

"Chara Nari: Black Lynx!"

"Chara Nari: Seraphic Charm!"

"Chara Nari: Sky Jack!"

"Chara Nari: Clown Drop!"

"Chara Nari: Beat Jumper!"

"Chara Nari: Pure Feeling!"

I just back away because I don't have a chara.

"Guys... Avoid getting hit.." I shouted.

"Why?" Hotori-sempai asked.

"I don't know.. My grandad didn't told me.." I shouted.

"Ok.." They all said.

"Blaze shoot!"

Fujisaki-sempai took the first move..

The X-Embryo avoided his attack..

"Tightrope Dancer!"

Mashiro-sempai released a rope and took hold of the X-embryo.

The X-embryo shook and it got free from the captives..

While the X-embryo was distracted, Souma-sempai summoned a baseball.

"Home Run!" He shouted.

The baseball was thrown and it surrounded the X-embryo.

"ANGEL CRADLE!"

Hoshina-sempai sang a heart melting lullaby, but the X-embryo was not affected.

The X-embryo noticed me and turned to me

The X-embryo got ready to blow the light to me.

"HOLY CROWN!"

Hotori-sempai blocked the attack with a yellow shield.

"Hide!" He shouted at me.

I hide behind a tree.

I can see he was overusing his power

He almost dropped his chara nari until...

"Shadow Claw!"

Tsukoyumi-sempai released a big, shadow claw and got the X-embryo.

"Purify it now!" He shouted.

"Your heart... Lock o-" Rikka and Hinamori-sempai chanted but was distracted when the X-embryo was free.

"Muri..Muri.. Muuuuuuuuuuuuuri!" The X-embryo released the purple light to Ikuto and Tadase and starts to hover near to me.

"TIGHTROPE DANCER!" Mashiro-sempai held the X-embryo

"YOUR HEART.. LOCK ON!"

"Open HEART!"

The X-embryo turned into a pure white egg then immediately flies away.

We all ran to Tadase and Ikuto who are lying on the floor.

Hinamori-senpai shook Hotori-sempai while Hoshina-sempai shook Tsukoyumi-sempai.

**(A/N: BEAR WITH ME PEOPLE! BEAR WITH MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!)**

******Amu's P.O.V**

****I shook Tadase frantically, hoping he'll wake up

I felt his hand move.

His eyes fluttered open.

"Huh?" He looked around stood up.

"Why do I feel dizzy..." He said, grasping his head.

"I shook you very hard.. But it's your fault for worrying me!" I shouted.

"Sorry Amu..." Tadase said, holding me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Hey,hey,hey! Not in front of the children!" Yaya shouted, closing her eyes

Ikuto sat up and grasped his head.

"Ikuto!" Utau shouted, glomping Ikuto.

"Utau!" Ikuto shouted.

"Let's hurry..." Tadase said, acting as if nothing happened.

We all nodded.

We reached Sanake's home.

It's kind of small..

We knocked on the rusty door.

"C-c-come in.." A groggy voice answered.

We opened the door and saw that it's kind of spacy in the storage.

We opened another door and saw Sanake on the bed,

She is red and breathing heavily.

Rou was beside Sanake

Vol was cooking.

"Sanake?" I called out.

"Shh..." Rou shushed me.

I came near Sanake and placed my hand on her forehead.

"She's so hot!" I accidentally shouted.

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rou shushed me.

"Sorry.." I whispered.

"I will cook for her..." Nagihiko said, walking to the kitchen

"I will help Crossdresser" Rima said, following Nagihiko

"Yaya, Rikka and I will put out the groceries.." Hikaru announced.

"I am going to get new water.." Utau said, grabbing the basin beside Sanake

"I will be here with Tadase.." I smiled.

"I will be out," Ikuto said, jumping out.

"Ikuto!" I shouted.

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rou shushed.

I frowned..

All day, we took care of Sanake.

Little by little she recovers.

In 6:00 pm she woke up,

"Huh? Why are you all here?" She asked.

"To take care of you.." We all said in chorus

"Oh... And Ikuto is not here.." She said.

"That neko is just lazy.." Nagihiko shouted from the kitchen.

Sanake just nodded sadly and slept again.

It was 9:00 p.m..

Ikuto came back.

Looking coldly at everyone.

"Where have you been?" Tadase shouted.

"Why so mad?" Ikuto smirked.

"Well, Sanake was expecting you!" Tadase shouted.

"Well, how should I know?" Ikuto asked

"Well, you are the nearest to her! YOU SHOULD KNOW!" Tadase shouted.

"Heh... Nearest eh?" Ikuto smirked.

"STOP SMIRKING AT ALL I SAY! YOU THINK THIS IS A JOKE OR SOMETHING?" Tadase just frowned.

"Well, how's Sanake?" Ikuto changed the subject.

"She's fine now.. But sad because she was EXPECTING YOU!" Tadase shouted.

"What happened to him?" Ikuto asked.

"Stress.." I said.

"You are acting like her big brother!" Ikuto shouted at Tadase.

"I don't care! She was expecting you but you DIDN'T COME BECAUSE YOU ARE A LAZY -BEEP- SLEEPING EVERY -beep-ing TIME!" Tadase shouted.

I saw Ikuto frown and pulled out something on his pocket.

I saw a herb.

Medical herb.

A rare one.

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT WHEN I WAS GETTING A RARE MEDICAL HERB FROM A DANGEROUS PLACE! I DON'T GIVE A -beep- ON HER NOW!" Ikuto shouted.

"Ikuto.." Sanake was overhearing us, she looked hurt.

"NOW LOOK!" TADASE SHOUTED AT IKUTO.

Ikuto rolled his eyes, angrily, and he jumped out.

"FINE!" Tadase shouted.

"Umm, how about we all sleep here... So Sanake can have company." I broke the tension

Sanake nodded slowly and slept again.

**Normal P.O.V**

****Ikuto jumped away and slept on the bank of his favorite river.

"That damn Tadase, he doesn't know me... He is always together with the others and he is loved by everyone.." Ikuto whispered

While on Tadase, he was on the table mumbling to himself.

"Damn Ikuto, he feels like he is hated by the world. He brought Sanake in our fight... But he.. He is free while me, a king, needs to be sensitive to others.."

Ikuto looked at the stars..

Tadase went out Sanake's house and looked at the stars.

"I wish.." Ikuto whispered.

"I wish..." Tadase mumbled.

"I WISH HE CAN FEEL HOW'S LIKE TO BE ON MY SHOES!" They both said.

A bright light made them faint and drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Background P.O.V**

**"I know you all know what will happen next..." Lex giggled.**

**"Yeh..Yeh.." Zyx frowned.**

**"PLEASE R&R!" Lex shouted**


	11. Wait, What!

**Background P.O.V**

"Good Day, isn't it Zyx?" Lex smiled.

Zyx nodded and continued reading his newspaper.

"A very good day to introduce a new backgroundee!" Lex shouted.

Zyx looked up immediately and looked at Lex very confused

"Let's applaud for the new backgroundee, Tine!" Lex smiled.

The curtains went up and pops out a girl.

"Yo!" She smiled.

"Hi, Tine!" Lex waved.

Zyx sighed and read the newspaper again.

"Don't be so grouchy!" Tine laughed.

Akward Silence..

"Ok! Let's begin the episode!" Lex nervously laughed.

When Lex looked back to Tine and Zyx, they were death glaring each other.

"O-okay! I don't own Shugo Chara! Tine is owned by pokemoncontest1998!" Lex smiled.

**Tadase's P.O.V**

I slowly opened my eyes,

I saw a very blue sky above me.

I felt the warm touch of the grass,

Wait, I thought I fell on a cement floor.

I looked around and saw a blue lake in front of me.

I stood up and walked to the lake.

I feel taller… Strange..

I washed my face on the lake and midnight blue hair fell on my forehead.

I looked at the reflection and saw Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" I shouted, in a rather deeper voice.

I looked at the reflection again,

Strange, it copies me in sync…

Wait, why am I acting like an idiot?!

WE BODYSWAPPED!

**Ikuto's P.O.V**

I opened my eyes,

I sat up from the cemented floor and touched the back of my head,

Ouch…

I saw blood dripping from the back of my head,

What kind of person pushed me on a cemented floor?!

I saw Sanake's home in front of me…

Wait,,

Why am I here?

I slowly stood up and carefully walked to Sanake's house.

"IKUTO!" Someone shouted my name.

I looked around and saw my body running towards me.

"-BEEP- A CLONE!" I shouted.

Before I can run, the clone got me.

"Who the hell are you and why are you bigger than me?!" I shouted in a high-pitched voice, which sounds like Tadase..

"I am Tadase… We bodyswapped Idiot…" He frowned

Wait,, What?!

"How?!" I shouted.

"I don't even know.. I just woke up and saw me in this.." Tadase said, gesturing himself..

"Let's ask the others…" I said, then pain got me.

"Ouch…" I whispered.

"OH GOD! WHAT DID YOU DID?" Tadase shouted.

"Well, it seems to me that you fell full impact on the cemented floor before we bodyswapped." I said.

"What is happening out there?!" I heard Amu shouted.

She gasped when she saw me holding my head with little blood dripping.

"OH GOD! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!" Amu shouted running to me.

"Nothing I can't handle.." I smirked, forgetting I am in Kiddy King's body

"OH GOD! TADASE IS SMIRKING!" Amu shouted.

"Just go in, Hinamori-san… We need to explain.." Tadase (in my body) sighed.

Amu quickly ran to Sanake's home and we followed.

"We bodyswapped so don't go thinking that I am now kind and innocent!" I quickly stated.

Amu nodded, still confused.

"We don't know what happened, we just woke up like this.." Tadase explained.

Amu nodded again.

"Sa-chan! Come here!" Amu shouted.

Sanake came out of her room, rubbing her eyes.

Her hair was all messy.

"What happened to you?" I asked her.

"Whenever I sleep I wake up like this.." Sanake smiled.

"Sanake, sit here.." Amu pointed to the cushion next to her.

Sanake obediently sat on it and listened to Amu's explanation.

"Mmhmm.. I just need to know what triggers this.." Sanake looked at us.

"I just remembered staring at the moon, wishing.." Tadase mumbled.

"Is the Embryo nearby?" Sanake asked.

"Nope, we just battled it before we went to your place.." I explained.

"Did you get hit?" Sanake said, raising her eyebrow.

"Yes.. Me and Ikuto.." Tadase said.

"Mmhmm… I know the problem now.." Sanake nodded.

"Well, explain it now." I rolled my eyes.

"That X-embryo…. When it hits you, it will give you a wish but it will turn your wish upside-down if possible.." Sanake explained.

"Any solutions?" Tadase desperately asked.

"Yes, but one thing though.." Sanake trailed off.

"What?" I asked.

"I need the combination of my 3 charas and the Humpty lock.. But Mew.." Sanake looked down.

"THEN WE ARE GOING TO AMERICA!" I shouted.

"It is not that easy, Tadas- I mean Ikuto." Sanake shook her head.

"What's with the racket?" Rikka stood up and the others stood up too.

Sanake explained to all of them of what happened.

"I got an idea, how about ask Tsukasa?" Kukai asked Tadase.

"I think that's fair.." Tadase in my body said.

"Ok, let's go to Seiyo!" Utau shouted, desperately.

"Who wants to teleport?" Sanake smiled.

"You know how?" Nagihiko asked.

"Yup, Rou and I just learned it." Sanake said proudly.

"Then go for it!" Rikka smiled.

"Atashi no Kokoru: UNLOCK!"

"Chara Nari! Love Bubble!"

"Special Technique! Bubble Teleport!"

Two blue rods popped out and Sanake grabbed them.

She twirled them and formed a big bubble which we went in.

"Go!" She commanded.

A bright blue light engulfed us and when we opened our eye, we saw we are in Tsukasa's office.

"That was fun! Let's do that again!" Rikka laughed.

I sighed and searched for Tsukasa.

"Hello there!" Tsukasa greeted us arousing from under his desk

I jumped back

"It's rare to see Tadase scared from my surprises.." Tsukasa smiled at me.

"I am not Tadase.." I frowned.

"So, my dream really is true.." Tsukasa said, tapping his desk.

"Umm, Tsukasa, we need to go to America to find my chara and swap them back." Sanake nervously stated.

Tsukasa turned to her and smiled.

"In my dream I saw that you need to go to America, so coincidentally, I got free rides for the plane.. Just tell me who can come.." Tsukasa smiled at us.

"Thank you Tsukasa-san." We all bowed.

"Today is Monday right? We need your answers on Wednesday because the flight is in Saturday." Tsukasa smiled at us.

"Y-y-yes." We all smiled back.

"Good." Tsukasa nodded.

**Background P.O.V **

"I hope you like that!" Lex shouted.

"Shuddap Emo guy!" Tine shouted at Zyx.

"At least I don't butt in other people's business" Zyx frowned.

"At least I am not a random guy who just randomly went in the set!" Tine stuck out her tounge.

"Umm, before we start a war, PLEASE R&R!" Lex waved goodbye


	12. America, what a wonderful experience!

**Background P.O.V**

"Hey people! I am updating fast because my ideas are about to overflow in my head! And I already thought of the ending DX So, don't be so surprised!" Lex smiled.

"Hello guys!" Tine waved.

"Are you chickening out of our fight?" Zyx smirked.

"No way!" Tine shouted and ran back to Zyx.

"Umm, I don't own Shugo Chara!" Lex said, about to run to stop the fight.

**Sanake's P.O.V**

Here I am, in the airport…

I was waiting for the others..

I tried to recall what happened last Wednesday.

**~FLASHBACK~**

"Who are allowed?"

"Me, because I am the victim," Ikuto, in Tadase's body, frowned.

"Me too." Tadase, in Ikuto's body, nodded.

"Yup, me! I can't let a free ride pass!" Kukai smiled.

"Wherever Ikuto goes, I go!" Utau smiled.

"I need to straighten business with Kozoumi.." Hikaru frowned.

"I need to go with Hikaru.." RIkka cheerfully interrupted.

"I need to help Ikuto and Tadase." I shouted.

"Umm, of course I'll go.." Amu said.

"I'll go, since my mother and father trust Tsukasa.. Only him,," Rima said in a chibi glare.

"Of course, I'll go?" Nagihiko said.

"Ok! See ya'll in the airport.." Tsukasa waved us good-bye.

**~END OF FLASHBACK~**

One by one, they arrived, carrying a luggage or backpack.

"Ok, we only need to wait for Rikka and Hikaru and Tsukasa.." I nodded.

Then, we heard our names being called.

"Rikka?" Amu shouted back.

Rikka and Hikaru ran to us.

"Tsukasa said to give you this.." Rikka handed a letter.

To: Guardians and Ikuto and Utau,

I need to stay in the school, can you go by yourself? The ticket is behind this letter. Please be safe and I texted some of my acquaintance to guide you, thank you and good bye.

Amawaka Tsukasa

"What?! GO there by ourselves?!" Amu shouted.

"At least we have a grown-up.." Nagihiko pointed to Tadase in Ikuto's body.

"Semi-grown up.." Rima frowned.

"Let's just catch our plane.." I sighed.

After minutes of doing stuff, we are in our plane.

I looked around,

Amu sat beside Tadase in Ikuto's body

I sat beside Ikuto in Tadase's body

Kukai sat with Utau because he has no choice

Rikka sat with Hikaru and Yaya

Rima and Nagihiko sat together, preventing fighting each other.

I sighed and looked out the window.

The beautiful blue sky is wonderful.

"So, what are you going to do after you got your chara." Ikuto said, trying to get a good conversation.

"First, turn you back.. Second, get vengeance to Easter and Third, live peacefully again." I smiled.

"What a wonderful plan.." Ikuto said, sarcastically.

"It seems strange to hear Tadase's voice in your attitude of speaking." I laughed.

Silence..

I looked at Ikuto and saw him sleeping,

On my lap..

"What the?!" I shouted.

"Shh…" He whispered and slept again.

I felt blood rushing to my cheek.

W-what? I am blushing!

"Get out of my lap or Amu will get hurt!" I whispered to him.

"Why? Because I got her lover's face.." Ikuto said half-asleep.

"Well that and I think she likes you too," I whispered.

"Never mind her.." Ikuto said as he drifted to sleep again.

I felt something on my shoulder.

"Kusukusukusukusu!" It laughed.

"Kusukusu? Why are you here?" I asked.

"Rima-chan told me to look at the commotion in front!" Kusukusu giggled.

"It's not what it looks like!" I whispered to her.

Then, Ikuto purred.

"What the?!" I repeated.

Kusukusu giggled some more and went back to Rima.

I sighed and tried to push Ikuto from my lap, but it is useless.

"What is with the rumbling outside!" A voice from his pocket shouted.

"Kiseki?' I asked.

A king chara hovered out.

"Why is he sleeping on your lap?!" He ranted.

"Hey! You're misunderstanding everything!" I shouted.

"Tadase!" He shouted.

Ikuto, who is still asleep in Tadase's body, swatted Kiseki

"T-t-tadase!" Kiseki shouted.

I forgot to tell you, Everyone told their charas about the incident except Yoru and Kiseki.

I explained everything to Kiseki and Kiseki frowned at Ikuto.

Then, I heard commotions on Amu's side too.

"I knew it, Amu! You like Ikuto-kun!" I heard Yoru laughed,

"H-h-hey!" Amu blushed.

"Ikuto nya~ Always dreams of you!" Yoru laughed.

"W-w-what?!" Amu blushed.

"He do?!" Tadase in Ikuto's body shouted.

"What do you mean by 'he do?!' I know you do that!" Yoru laughed.

Amu explained to Yoru on the incident.

"Ooops." Yoru nervously smiled.

I sighed and decided to give up pushing Ikuto from my lap.

I leaned on the window and drifted to sleep.

**~LATER~**

"Wake up, Sa-chan!" I heard Yaya shout.

"Urghh…." I said while I recover.

I felt something heavy on my lap.

"It's you again.." I frowned.

Ikuto was still asleep.

"Help me!" I shouted.

Nobody budged.

I frowned and held Ikuto (in Tadase's body).

"Hey, what are you going to do?!" Utau shouted.

I threw Ikuto off my lap and stood up.

"Ouch my wound!" He shouted.

"That's what you get for not listening to me.." I glared at Ikuto and proceeded to go out.

I saw 3 people outside.

"Hmm? Are you Sanake?" One of them asked.

"Depends on who's asking.." I frowned.

"Looks like someone slept on the wrong side of the bed." The other of them laughed.

"SHUSH IT!" A boy death glared the girl who laughed.

"Well, Tsukasa-san asked us to guide her and her friends." The other girl smiled.

"Oh, it's me then.." I smiled.

"Hello, I am Lexandre! Call me Lex!" She held out her hand.

I shook it.

"I am Zyx.." The boy said.

"I am Christine! Call me Tine!" The other girl smiled.

"Sanake!" I heard Yaya shouted.

"Over here!" I shouted.

I saw the gang went to me.

They began introducing themselves to the 3 guides and they led us to a minivan.

"We are going to the hotel you're going to stay!" Lex smiled.

"DO you have water?" I asked them.

"Yup, here.." Tine gave me a bottle of water.

While I was drinking Yaya called me.

"Sa-chii! Here, look at this!" Yaya showed me her phone.

It was me, sleeping with Ikuto (in Tadase's body) on my lap.

I blurted out the water I drank.

"Hey!" Zyx shouted.

"Delete that photo!" I shouted at Yaya.

"Nope!" Yaya laughed and kept her phone on her pocket.

I frowned and looked at Zyx who is looking at me, wet.

"Sorry!" I nervously laughed.

He wiped himself and continued looking at the map.

Lex, who is driving, parked the car and called us.

We went in the lobby of the hotel.

"Ok,, I am going to assign the rooms!" She smiled.

We all nodded.

"Ok! Room 215 is Hikaru, Rikka, Yaya and Me.."

Yaya jumped up and down.

"Room 216 is Tadase, Amu, Ikuto and Sanake.."

The four of us nodded and prepared the luggage.

"Room 217 is Rima, Nagihiko and Tine.."

Rima and Nagihiko shook their head.

"WHY DOES THE TWO OF US ALWAYS IN THE SAME GROUP!" Rima shouted.

"We find it entertaining.." Lex smiled.

Before Rima can answer, Lex continued.

"Room 218 is Utau, Kukai and Zyx! GO to your room now!" Lex commanded.

We all got our luggage and went to our rooms.

We saw 2 bunk beds and a bathroom.

In the bathroom, there was a shower and bathtub.

There was a T.V and cable.

We saw a little fridge full of food.

"I get the top bunk!" Ikuto in Tadase's body shouted.

"I like the bottom.." Tadase in Ikuto's body said, fixing our things.

"Mine is top, Rou always like that.." I smiled.

"Then I am on the bottom.." Amu said, sitting on the bed.

"Ok, here's the plan.." I started.

We talked about the EASTER and Mew plan.

But we are always interrupted by a knock.

"Hello? Are you ok there?" Lex asked.

"Yes.. This is the 6th time you knocked you know.." We all said in sync.

"Sorry.." Lex smiled and went out again.

"How are the others, I think.." I laughed at the thought.

**Lex's P.O.V**

I went back to my room and saw the kids.

Yaya was candy hyper and jumping on the bed.

Rikka was enjoying watching

Hikaru was reading silently, like he has his own world.

I sighed and joined RIkka watching Yaya..

**Zyx's P.O.V**

I was sitting there, reading a random book then,

"Hey! Zyx guy! Stop being so isolated!" Kukai patted my back.

I continued reading.

Then, I heard from the bathroom humming.

It was the rhythm of 'My Heartful Song'

I sighed and plugged my ears.

Kukai shook his head and watched t.v.

And to be more specific, it was Spongebob..

**Tine's P.O.V**

"Woah guys! Stop fighting!" I shouted.

"Well, this crossdresser is trying to peek in the bathroom while I bathe!" Rima shouted.

"I am not even close to the bathroom!" Nagihiko shouted.

"Stop lying!" Rima shouted.

Nagihiko sighed and continued to nap.

"Stop chickening out!" Rima said, chasing Nagihiko.

I just sweatdropped and decided to cook dinner.

**Sanake's P.O.V**

I bet it is horrible..

I spent my free time looking at the map and finding ways to get to EASTER.

I went out to our balcony,

"You know, I feel Mew near." Vol comforted me.

"Thank you Vol.." I smiled.

Then I felt a 'WOOSH'. It was white and sparkling..

THE EMBRYO!

I tried to chase it with my chara change but it was no avail, so I went back.

**Ami's P.O.V**

I was holding hands with Mommy and Daddy.

We were near to the port!

Mommy said there are fishes there!

Then, I felt something flying,,

I looked behind me and saw a white egg.

"Twa Embwo!" I shouted and ran after it,

Mommy and Daddy called out for me.

I chase the Embryo.

I was on the edge of the port.

The Embryo stopped there,

I jumped and grabbed the white egg.

I was eaten by white light.

"What is this?" I asked.

"This is the Embryo… You can wish anything.." An angelic voice.

"You're the Embryo?" I asked the voice.

"Yes… I have been flying all around the world, finding a worthy person that I can grant my wish. I prevent the greedy people because they will only wish for themselves.. I am not really owned by a human, I am made by the goddesses for me to find the worthy one. The Easter extracts the X-eggs but to tell you the truth, I am not really in a human.. Oops.. I said too much for a little toddler.." The voice babbled.

"Iwts ok.. I undwerstand!" I smiled.

"So, what do you wish?" The voice asked me.

"I wish for a chara. Because I will help my sister in anything she likes!" I smiled.

"Then, I shall be your chara, just be careful with my powers, please remember that.." The voice faded away and out came the Embryo.

I grabbed it and put it on my pocket,

The white light faded away and I fell on the water.

I held on the port and climbed.

"Ami! That was dangerous!" Mommy scolded me.

"I almost cried!" Daddy cried.

"But you already are crying.." I smiled.

"Ami, don't do that again!" My Mommy sighed and covered me in a towel.

I got the Embryo.. I really did…

I think I need to tell Onee-chan,

**Amu's P.O.V**

It was 7:00 pm

We got ready for dinner until my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Onee-chan! I got the Embryo!" The voice shouted.

"Ami?! Stop joking around!" I shouted.

"It's true! I will fly there to prove it!" Ami shouted.

"As if.." I shouted back

Then she disconnected.

Hmmph..

Then I heard banging on the glass.

I saw it was Ami.

"What the?!" I shouted.

"Told you soo!" She nagged.

I opened it and she went in.

She pulled out her egg.

It was a completely white egg.

"An Embryo!" She shouted.

I was speechless.

Then, Kiseki hovered to us.

"T-t-the Embryo!" He shouted and grabbed it

"Noo! This is Ami's!" Ami cried.

Then, the Embryo cracked.

A chara went out.

It was a chara with white, angelic dress.

Her hair was yellow.

She looks so perfect.

"It is true.. I am Ami's.." The Chara smiled.

"Meet Macaroon!" Ami smiled.

"What's with the commotion?" The others called.

They saw the Embryo.

"The Embryo is a chara! Good job Amu!" Kukai smiled.

"You beat me again Amu!" Utau frowned.

"Agh… World Domination.." Ikut- I mean Tadase frowned.

"What?! I worked hard to just this.." Ikuto sighed.

Sanake just smiled.

"I guess I can't really get my parents together." Rima frowned.

"Heh.." Nagihiko smiled.

"Guys! It was Ami!" I shouted.

"WHAT?!" They shouted.

"Ahem.. Let me explain.." The angelic chara flew up.

Macaroon explained to us what happened.

We nodded.

"I hope you all will be happy for Ami and not snatching me from her.." She smiled.

"Or else what?" Kiseki frowned.

Macaroon turned dark.

"Orrr THIS!" She said with dark aura.

"Macarooon!" Ami shouted.

Macaroon turned white again.

"Get it?" She smiled.

Kiseki slowly nodded.

"Ok! Bye! We need to go home! C'mon Ami!" Macaroon shouted.

"Twinkle Twinkle little star! Give me the gift of flight!" Ami chanted.

Wings appeared on her back.

"Bye!" She waved and flew home.

"I can't believe a kid beat us.." Utau frowned.

"We still need to guide her, when Easter know about this, they'll chase her.." Sanake said.

We all nodded.

"Hey! Kids! It's dinner time! Hurry up!" Lex shouted.

We all ran outside.

**Background p.O.V**

"Do you like it? I am losing my ambition of writing T_T I don't even know why!" Lex shouted.

"Meh…" Zyx frowned.

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZ

Tine slept on the sofa.

"PLEASE R&R!"


	13. Enter Takura, The Mysterious Boy

**Background P.O.V**

"Yo! I have heard a beautiful music and it inspired me!" Lex laughed

"What's the title?" Tine asked.

"Romeo and Cinderella by Vocaloid!" Lex smiled.

"That's nonsense.. Cinderella is in a different fairytale from Romeo.." Zyx frowned.

"Nerd!" Tine shouted.

"Shut up.." Zyx shouted back.

"I don't own shugo chara!" Lex cheered.

**Sanake's P.O.V**

I slowly opened my eyes and sat up.

"Good Morning Sanake! Time to catch Mew!" Rou greeted.

"Yes, Sanake.." Vol nodded.

"Ok, guys.. I will just check my phone.." I said as I grabbed my phone.

1 message…

**From: 09082184683**

**I know where you are and what you'll do next..**

**Be careful because I might get 'ya!**

I stared at my phone.

THAT boy!

I quickly deleted the message and hid it under my pillow..

"Anything wrong?" Amu said, who is below me.

"Uh no.. Let's get ready to catch Mew." I nodded.

"Finally!" Ikuto, in Tadase's body, shouted.

I sighed and jumped down and grabbed some clothes.

"Text the others to take a bath because we are going to hunt Easter down.." I shouted.

Amu nodded and I went in the shower.

I opened the shower and went in the bathtub.

"I wanna bathe too!" Rou shouted.

"Then climb in." I answered her.

"Yay!" Rou shouted as she went in the bathtub.

Steam went up and I relaxed.

"Hurry up, Sa-chan… We need to capture Mew!" Vol shouted.

"Aww.." Rou flew up and dried herself and put on her clothes.

I stood up and grabbed my towel.

I wrapped myself and went out the bathtub.

I put on my under garment and got my clothes.

Then I went out.

"Hey, who's next?" I called out.

"Me.." Amu raised her hand and grabbed her clothes.

She ran to the bathroom while I went up my bed.

"Ok,, First, find Easter, Second, Defeat Kozoumi, Third, Get Mew and Last is to turn them back.." I mumbled.

I went down again and went out to the balcony.

"Mew.. I hope you're okay.." I mumbled as I leaned on the balcony railings.

"Heh, so they got your Mew, eh?" A voice laughed.

"Takura Koku.." I snarled

"Yo. You may escaped with that kitty guy but I think I have you myself.." He laughed.

Takura grabbed my wrist and carried me,

"Mahirun! Chara change!" Takura whispered.

"Oki!" Mahirun smirked

Takura's shirt earned a shield badge and he jumped.

"IKUTO!" I shouted, wishing he could hear.

"He can't get you now, Sa-chan.. Even if he would jump.." Takura smirked.

"IKUTO! AMU! TADASE! ANYONE!" I shouted.

Takura is jumping from roof to roof, while I held tight.

"Hey! Coward! Let go of her!" Ta- I mean Ikuto shouted.

"Who are you?" Takura laughed as he stopped on a roof and looked down.

"None of your business! Now let her go!" He answered back

"Nope, little boy, now if you excuse me.." Takura smirked and jumped again.

"Chara Nari! Kitty King!"

"Another Cat!" Takura shouted as Ikuto jumped to a roof.

"Give her back!" Ikuto shouted as he ran to us.

"You pushed me too far!" Takura shouted.

"Atashi no Kokoru! Unlock"

"Knight of Dark Angels!"

"The Dark Angel's Victory!"

A cage appeared and Takura threw me inside.

"Let's battle King-wanna-be.." Takura smirked

"Holy Slash!"

A shadow claw appeared and slashed Takura.

"Dark Angels! Come upon me!"

About a hundred of shadow dark angels was summoned

"Attack!"

The dark angels attack.

"Cat slash!"

A sword appeared on Ikuto's hand and slashed every dark angels he encounter.

Takura grabbed me.

"Good bye Wanna-be!" Takura laughed.

Takura flew away with me.

"Let me go!" I shouted.

"No way. Since I got you, you're coming with me in CUPID.." Takura smirked.

"Let me go! Takura please remember your old self! Don't let them control you!" I cried.

Takura stopped on a sidewalk.

"Do I look like I care." Takura went near me.

"Yes! THIS IS YOUR LIFE, DUDE!" I pushed him

"Hey give her back!" I heard Tadase's voice.. But of course, it is Ikuto..

Takura grabbed me again and flew up.

"Not this time! HOLY SLASH!"

A shadow claw got me and I flew down.

"Atashi No kokoru! Unlock!"

"Chara Nari! Love Kiss!"

"Bridal Roses!"

5 roses appeared and pointed to Takura

The slashed him while Takura laughed evily.

"Dark Angels! Attack!"

Shadow angels burned the roses.

"Holy Slash!"

The paw got Takura and Ikuto pulled him down.

"Love Kiss!"

A Hundred clone of Vol pinned him down

"OPEN HEART!"

Pink hearts surrounded him..

"Agggh!" Takura shouted.

He fainted.

"Who is he anyway?" Ikuto shouted.

"Never mind, let's carry him home." I sighed.

We both carried Takura and flew home.

We knocked at our hotel door and Amu opened it

"What happened to you guys?! And who is the guy behind you?!" Amu shouted.

"Thank you for the warm greeting.." I mumbled

Ikuto just sighed and ran inside to throw Takura's body on the floor.

"You killed him?! In my own body?!" Tadase (in Ikuto's body) shouted.

"Shut up Kiddy King, we aren't explaining yet.." Ikuto frowned

Tadase stayed silent

"Ok, that is Takura.." I pointed to Takura.

"Wait, is he the guy who fell on me." Amu asked.

"Yes.." I smiled, "Sadly, he hunts me.."

All of them eagerly looked at me.

"Why?" Ikuto said coldly.

"Cupid.." I mumbled.

"Is cupid the little baby with diapers who strikes arrows to make you in love?" Ikuto asked.

"That is the other cupid, this cupid is much more dangerous.." I frowned.

"What's the difference?" Ikuto said, sarcastically.

"Ikuto, this is a serious business so if you'll do that again, get out!" Ikuto shrugged.

"Ok, CUPID is like EASTER… But more dangerous." I continued.

"What do you mean 'MORE DANGEROUS'?!" Utau shouted.

"They extract extra-ordinary eggs that you don't wanna know.." I answered.

"Examples?" Ikuto smirked.

"Ask him.." I sighed.

"Aren't you working in Cupid?" Yaya asked.

"Umm, I only work for EASTER not CUPID.. CUPID is chasing because of my extra-ordinary egg extraction." I sighed.

"How?" Ikuto smirked again.

"I got enough of your big mouth! Want to see how I extract heart's egg?!" I creepily smiled as I held Ikuto by the collar.

They all slowly nodded.

"Rou! Chara change!" I commanded.

My headband became blue.

"So you want to?!" I creepily smiled at Ikuto as I got near him.

MPH!

Ikuto fell down on the floor as his heart's egg was extracted.

"See, big boy?!" I triumphantly laughed

"Hey! His heart's egg!" Amu shouted as she chased it.

"What's the racket?!" I heard Lex shout.

She barged in our room and Amu hid Ikuto's heart's egg.

Lex saw Ikuto and went near.

"Why is he lifeless there?" Lex asked.

"Umm, we're playing DOG! Play dead!" I cooed Ikuto

"Umm ok?" Lex went out of the room.

"Negative Heart, LOCK ON!"

"Open HEART!"

The heart's egg went to Ikuto

"THAT WAS HORRIBLE!" Ikuto shouted as he brushed his teeth.

"Never ever interrupt me AGAIN!" I shouted,

"Let me continue, that is my special technique and also Mew's kiss extraction that can extract about hundreds of heart's egg" I confessed.

"I finished my tale, let him finish the rest.." I pointed to Takura again.

"I got enough of this suspense!" I heard Ikuto shout from the bathroom.

He ran outside and charged to Takura with a bucket.

We all backed away as he threw the water to Takura.

"HEY!" Takura shouted.

"MY BED!" Tadase shouted.

Takura stood up,

"I..I..Sa…Where?" Takura was confused.

"Hey, Takura!" I shouted

"What happened Sa-chan? I can remember lights.." Takura scratched his head.

"Hey! Stop acting as if you did nothing to Sanake!" Ikuto shouted.

"T-t-tadase?!" Takura shouted and hugged Ikuto.

"Get off of me!" Ikuto tried to escape.

"How do you know me?" Tadase (in Ikuto's body) asked.

"Who are you?" Takura said, still hugging Ikuto.

"Get off Takura! I will explain!" I shouted at Takura.

Takura followed me to the bathroom.

"That is not Tadase, and don't be too obvious!" I shouted at him.

"What?! But that was Tadase!" Takura shouted.

I bopped him on the head.

"For a grown-up you don't even recognize his change of attitude.." I groaned.

"Hey, kids' personalities changes!" Takura smirked

"Stop smirking! This is serious!" I frowned.

We grew silent..

"So, when will you tell him.." I started to speak quietly.

"When it is the right time.." Takura spoke quietly too.

"I hope you do.." I smiled as I exited the bathroom.

"Why are you shouting there?" Amu asked.

"Nothing.." I smiled.

"Ok, Takura! Tell your friggin' tale!" Ikuto shouted.

Takura walked over us.

"Yes, CUPID is chasing her for her strategy, I was affected by CUPID when they kidnapped me. I was the closest to Sa-chan for being her best friend since I always visit her. They made me their puppet and made me chase her using my chara, Mahirun,,, show up!" He called

His chara went out his egg,

He has black hair and he has an angel wing

"He is a guardian angel chara… He protects for my desire to protect my family… which I don't know where.." Takura trailed off.

"Ok, now we're done with your family! Continue about CUPID!" I elbowed him.

"Oh yeah, CUPID made me extract 3 types of eggs. X-egg, ?-egg and …-egg.." Takura counted.

"What's a …-egg?" Amu asked.

"Who likes to volunteer first?" Takura asked us.

Nobody raised their hands.

"Ok, I pick… HIM!" Takura pointed to Kiseki

"Why me?!" Kiseki shouted as he flew to Takura.

"Ok? Who's his bearer?" Takura asked.

"Tadase.. But he's that guy.." I pointed to Ikuto (in Tadase's body)

Ikuto groaned as he walked to Takura.

"Chara change!"

"From a boy who can't do anything to a boy who can!"

"Black Wings!"

Takura gained black wings and he smirked as he extracted the ….-egg from Ikuto.

It is a blue egg with red ….'s

"Hello." Ikuto smiled as if he was being controlled.

"The ….. eggs are eggs that controls your body like X-eggs. But it is more powerful. It is like a combination of ?-eggs and X-eggs. The owner and the chara or egg fights. It is contagious except for the person who made it.. It can be purified.." Takura explained.

"Purify it!" I shouted as I chara nari

"Atashi no Kokoru Unlock!"

"Chara Nari! Love Bubble!"

I stood there, finding the … egg.

"Long time no see, Love Bubble…" Takura smirked.

"Negative Heart.. LOCK ON!"

"OPEN HEART!"

The … egg laughed evily and flew up to Ikuto.

"Atashi No kokoru Unlock!"

"Neko Dictator!"

Ikuto was wearing a black army suit.

He has a sword on his hand.

The … egg hatched and came out a darker Kiseki.

"Oops, forgot to tell you it needed to be doubled purify." Takura swetdropped.

"Damn you.." I mumbled.

"Atashi No Kokoru Unlock!"

"Chara Nari! Amulet Heart!"

"Negative Heart Lock On!"

"Open Heart!"

The shapes of Heart and Bubbles surrounded Ikuto and he was purified.

"O-o-okay! No more using me!" He said as he fainted.

"Ok, that's what we do.. So beware of CUPID.. Since me and Sanake are here, they could destroy us.." Takura explained.

"It's ok.. We can handle it.." Amu said, determined.

"What do we do with him.." Utau asked as she pointed to Ikuto.

"Just leave him there.." Tadase said, harshly.

"Sure.." We all smiled

"Tomorrow, I promise! WE GET MEW!" I shouted.

They all nodded.

**Background P.O.V**

"Sorry for the late update.." Lex cried.

"Stop crying, it's ok.." Tine comforted Lex

"Please R&R." Zyx said as he flipped a page of the million-paged book.


	14. (Finally!) Battle with Death!

**Background P.O.V**

**Lex: Sorry if I updated late..**

**Zyx: She's just so addicted in RPs now and she'll be leaving now..**

**Tine: What?! Noooooooo!**

**Lex: Tine, he's lying.**

**Tine: I'm going to get you for that, idiot!**

**Lex: While Tine is chasing Zyx to kill him, I will do the disclaimer! I don't own Shugo Chara!**

**Tine's P.O.V**

I was woken up by Nagihiko and Rima shouting at each other.

"Idiot! Where's my clothes!" Rima shouted, with the towel around her.

"I don't know! Why would you think I am such a pervert?" Nagihiko shouted.

Rima growled at him and went near me

"Do you have any chance of seeing my clothing?" Rima deathglared me.

"N-n-no!" I nervously smiled.

I remembered when they are still asleep, I accidentally threw them out thinking they are rags.

"Umm, you can borrow my clothes, if you want." I pointed to my suit case

She rummaged in my suit case and saw my favorite clothing.

She pulled it out and inspected it.

It was a long-sleeved and pink. With blue borderlines. It also have a long black leggings with white flats.

"What a strange dress, but I think I'll wear this." She walked to the bathroom.

"But, I'm going to use that!" I sulked.

After 5 minutes, she walked out of the bathroom.

She's wearing my favorite clothes and her hair was in a bun.

She turned to Nagihiko.

"Do I look ok?" Rima tried to smile.

Nagihiko blushed a little.

"I-It's ok.."

I smiled as I saw the scene.

"What are you smiling at?" Nagihiko turned to me.

"Nothing, LOVEBIRDS.." I said, emphasizing the word Lovebirds.

They both blushed then slowly walked to me with a dark aura.

"Never call us that!" They said in unison.

**Zyx's P.O.V**

I was woken up by Kukai.

He was throwing a paper ball at me.

"Dude, I'm hungry for Ramen." He wailed.

"You're so immature for a 2nd year Highschooler." I teased.

"I agree on Emo for that one." Utau jumped off the top bunk.

"Whatever, I'm going to get my own Ramen.." He shouted as he ran to the kitchen

"So, Emo boy.. How old are you again?" Utau turned

"15.." I said, looking back to my book.

"So, Ikuto is older than you." Utau said.

"Uh, yes.. When our old friend, Tsukasa, asked us to do this job we were surprised to find someone older than us." I said, flipping the page.

"Tell us more about you. Since you didn't spoke to us yesterday." Utau sat on the ground.

"Um, I am Zyx and I am 15 years old.. I love to ignore people and not look in there eyes since I have something supernatural going on me." I said, still looking at the book.

"Ok…" Utau said.

Utau ran to the kitchen to get Ramen too.

"I challenge you to a Ramen-eating contest! The loser takes a dare!" I heard Kukai scream.

"Give me your best, wimp." Utau smirked.

I watched from the bed and saw them eating like freaks.

Kukai won.

"What?!" Utau shouted.

"Hehe.." Kukai smirked as he whispered something on her ear.

"WHAT?!" Utau shouted louder.

**Lex's P.O.V**

I just made breakfast, time to wake up the kids.

"Yaya.. Wake up.." I smiled.

She groaned and turned around.

Ok…

"Hikaru, wake-" I climbed to Hikaru's bunk to see him wide awake.

"Hello." He waved, reading a book.

"You're like a mini-Zyx.." I sighed.

"Good morning!" I heard Rikka shout.

"Morning.." Hikaru looked at Rikka smiled.

I smiled as I saw what is happening.

A chemical romance!

I walked out of the room to leave them both alone.

I went in the bathroom.

After a quick shower, I put on my other clothing and put the dirty clothes in the laundry room.

I went out of the bathroom and saw the kids playing a game.

"Yo," Yaya said.

"Uh.. Yo?" I smiled.

Yaya's phone rang and looked at it.

"Hurry up guys, we need to go." Yaya whispered

"Where?" I asked

"None of your business." Hikaru flatly told me.

I shivered.

"Uh ok.." I mumbled as I went to the kitchen.

**Sanake's P.O.V**

I was in the kitchen with Takura,

"Uh.. So… How was your life since I was controlled?" He said, chopping carrots.

"I found the guardians but unfortunately I didn't found To-kun yet." I said, washing cabbages.

"You are dense." He smiled.

"What? Why?" I said.

"Never mind, you'll find out soon." He said, continuing cutting carrots.

"Tell me!" I insisted.

"No." He said, not looking up.

I growled at him and continued making the soup.

"Tell me or I… I'll poison the soup!" I shouted.

"I would like to see you try." He said, still not looking up.

"Augggggh!" I groaned and continued cooking.

I heard footsteps and saw Ikuto, in Tadase's body,

"I got to get use to this short height." He groaned.

"Hi puny." I teased.

"Hi dense girl." He teased back.

"Why do you kept on calling me dense?!" I shouted.

"Because you are dense." He said, looking at my cooking.

I growled and continued cooking..

"Good morning guys!" I heard Amu and Tadase greeted.

"Hi." Takura, me and Ikuto said, doing our jobs.

"I'll be in the bathroom." Amu said, leaving us.

"I'll be on the bed." Tadase waved.

Takura chopped the last carrot and left.

"Where are you going?!" I shouted.

"To the balcony. And try to be less dense." He smiled.

"I am not DENSE!" I shouted.

"Yes you are," I heard Ikuto say

"I said, I'm not!" I kicked him on the legs and continued cooking.

He hopped out of the room, holding his bruised leg.

After cooking, I prepared the table.

We heard knocks on the door.

Tadase opened it and saw everybody go in.

Nagihiko and Rima pulling Tine's unconscious body in here, and I don't want to know why.

Kukai laughing while watching Utau cling on the Emo guy, Zyx.

Yaya, Rikka and Hikaru entered normally.

"Where's Lex?" I asked.

"She was left in the room." Hikaru said.

"Ok.." I said.

"Why are you clinging on emo boy?" Ikuto asked, in his protective brother mode.

"You don't wanna know why." Utau said in gritted teeth.

"Ask him." Zyx pointed to Kukai.

"Tell me or else." Ikuto went near to Kukai.

"You can't harm me, you're in Tadase's body." Kukai laughed.

"Hey! That's just plain mean!" Tadase shouted.

"Sorry!" Kukai sweatdropped.

"Just sit down and eat." I sighed.

They all sat down, "Itadasimasu!"

We all ate and laughed.

It felt warm and cozy, like a family.

"Arigatou, Sana-chan.." Zyx bowed.

"Call me Sa-chan." I smiled.

"Ok, umm.. Zyx and Tine can you leave?" Tadase asked.

Zyx and Tine nodded.

"No! Zyx –ugh- pie! Don't leave me!" Utau shouted.

Kukai rolled on the floor laughing.

"I got enough of you.." Zyx frowned as he punched Kukai.

"Ouch!" Kukai shouted.

Zyx and Tine left.

"Ok, first of all… What happened there?" I asked.

"It's a secret." Kukai crossed his arms.

"Ok… Next is we will leave later to invade EASTER.. So don't think this'll be easy." I said.

"Well, I don't think it really is easy. Thanks for the clue." Ikuto scoffed.

"As I was saying, EASTER is somewhere here in this map. We'll have a surprise attack.."

My plan discussion seems like forever! I finally finished it and everyone stormed out.

I quickly transformed to Rou, "Ok…"

I flew from the window, being followed by the chara naried Takura.

I quickly followed the trail of X-eggs.

"Purify Bubbles Special!" A lot of bubbles from my scepter went out.

It was exhausting,

"Let me take it from here." Takura smiled and flew to the X-eggs.

"Thanks." I mumbled and flew to the Easter's window…

I broke in the top window and saw Mew's egg just dropped there,

"This…. Is too easy?" I suspiciously looked at the dark side of the room.

"Because it's not yet done." I heard someone chuckled.

"Hoshina?!"

"No.. This is Hoshina." That someone threw Hoshina's body near to me.

"Who are you?"

"Don't you recognize me.. From my voice?" I can feel him smirk.

I slowly closed my eyes,

_Well, well.. Isn't it my dear Sanake?_

_Get away from me, Mysterious Voice!_

_My, my… How could you shout at me like that?!_

_You could kill me, but I'll never work for you!_

"Y-y-you're the Cupid's boss!" I shouted.

"Took you long enough," It laughed.

"What do you want now?!" I growled.

"Since you got one of my top fighters, I want a replacement." It put out its hand.

I stared at his hand,

There is a spider tattoo. Gotta remember that.

"No way." I pushed back his hands and grabbed Mew and flew to the exit.

"Ops, you forgot I'm a chara bearer.."

"Atashi no Kokoru Unlock…"

"Chara Nari, Death."

I can feel something stabbed my back while running outside,

"Ouch!" I shouted.

"Want to know why I'm called Death?!" He said, pulling back the chain that holds the blade that stabbed my back.

"S-s-stop!" I shouted again,

I have only one chance…

I felt the wind,

Right timing…

"Explosive bubbles!"

The bubbles went out of my scepter due to the strong wind and it flew to 'Death'

I can feel him dodge the bubbles while they explode,

"Impossible!" I shouted.

"Sanake?! ARE YOU OK?!" I heard Takura and Ikuto shouted and stormed in the room.

"N-n-no.." I coughed and saw blood.

"Sanake!" Takura ran to me.

Ikuto looked around the room, "No signs of any enemies…"

"B-b-behind you!" I shouted, trying hard to attack more explosive bubbles from behing Ikuto.

"Are you insane?! That could've killed me!" Ikuto shouted

"Well it's better to escape death than to be killed by him!" Ikuto looked at the ceiling behind and saw someone stuck to it, held by my bubbles.

"Good one, but not enough." He said, breaking free.

"Boss!" Takura shouted.

"Oh, you're here. Thanks for luring her here." He smirked.

"Don't lay a hand on Sanake!" Takura stood up,

"Takura.." The word slipped from my lips.

"Oh, acting like the hero now.. Eh? Devil's shout.."

Takura staggered back with the loud shout.

"Holy Claw!"

Ikuto's Shadow Claw held the CUPID's Boss.

"Heh! Death Wish!"

Another blade went out of his back and stabbed me again.

"W-w-why me?!" I shouted, trying to hold futher.

"Of course, you're the crown jewel." He laughed evilly.

I heard footsteps again.

"Guys! OVER HERE!"

They charged thru the door.

"What the heck happened here?!" Tadase shouted.

"Just.. Hurry!" I said in gritted teeth.

Amu charged and threw a baton.

It hit the Boss' face.

"I'll let Sanake out, you all attack him." Ikuto said,

I forcedly pulled out the blades protruding my body and was guided by Ikuto to go out.

"I think I'm losing a little blood." I said blankly.

"How can you act so careless?!" Ikuto shouted as soon as we landed.

"Can we wait before we argue!?" I shouted back.

"No, we need to discuss this now!" Ikuto growled.

"Death Wish!"

I looked above, blades going to hit my head.

"Eeep!" I shouted as I helplessly ducked.

I waited for the pain to hit me, but as soon as I opened my eyes, I saw Ikuto.

"Ikuto!" I said in relief.

"Stop the thanking replies and help me take this blade out of my body.." IKuto said, pulling out the blades.

"I'm so sorry." I muttered and helped him.

"Guys look out! Angel's Cradle!"

A sweet lullaby entered my ears, "I'm getting… Sleepy.."

"Uh, need help?" Ikuto groaned in pain.

"Oh.. Vol! Chara Nari!"

"Switchy switch!" She giggled as my attire changed.

"Healing kiss!"

His wounds disappeared slightly.

"Huh? No wounds can surpass Vol's power!" I shouted.

"That's because, you can't heal what I make." The Boss appeared from my back.

"Ahh!" I staggered back.

"Bridal Roses!" I attacked him.

The roses began to attack him but stopped when it was near his face.

"You do know that the wounds I gave you is not only capable of hurting you but to stop your powers harming me." He smirked.

"I get it now.. You thought I'm the threat.." I put my hands in combat mode.

"Oh.. Am I wrong?" He put out his sword.

"Yes." I said blankly.

"And who do you think the threat is?!" He released the sword.

"Me." Amu shouted and she countered the sword.

"Hah! And how?" He pulled back the sword.

"Switch! Amulet Fortune!"

"New Attack! Perfection!"

About 4 colored rays kept on hitting the Boss.

"Red, Blue, Green, Yellow" I counted the rays.

"Finish off!" Amu shouted.

A light of white traveled through the middle of the rays.

The Boss fell on the floor, injured.

"That couldn't be!" He shouted.

"You better believe!" Amu shouted.

"Heh, on second thought." He began chanting something and disappeared.

"Finally he's gone." I sighed as I held my two wounds.

I looked at Ikuto to see him in pain but still trying to smirk, "Yeh."

I quickly called Amu and told her something.

"Ok.." Amu walked to Ikuto.

"New Attack! Perfection Special!"

Red, Blue, Green and Yellow Rays hit Ikuto but now it heals.

"Thanks." He said, holding his injured part.

"My turn.." I sighed.

I walked to Mew's egg, "Sorry I neglected you, Mew… Please come out now so I can talk to you.."

The egg's X began dissolving slowly,

"Sanake? Is that you? We've been apart for so long, I-I weakened.." Mew sighed and hugged me.

"Ok, I need you to help me reverse the curse of the X-Embryo.."

"Ok."

"Atashi no Kokoro, Unlock!"

"Chara Nari! Your Dream!"

I was wearing a white Lolita dress with bubbles decorated on it.

My headband has 3 icons on it, Heart, Bubbles and A musical note.

"Get ready, Amu." I said.

"Ok, Sa-chan."

"Your heart, Lock On!" Amu and I chorused.

"OPEN HEART!"

Red hearts, Blue Spades, Green Clovers and Yellow Diamonds surrounded Tadase.

While, Blue Bubbles, Black Notes and Red Hearts surround Ikuto.

Their body fell limp on the ground and we ran to them.

"Are you two alright?"

Ikuto raised his head, "U-huh.."

Tadase sat up, "My head hurts, is that the wound that you were talking about?"

Ikuto nodded.

"At least you two are in peace again.."

We all walked home, contented that everyone got what they wanted..

**Lex: FREEDOM! I MADE IT!**

**Zyx: Yay… *sarcastic***

**Tine: Yay!**

**Lex: Please R&R**


	15. Home Sweet Home

**Background P.O.V**

**Lex: Ugh! I'm back people! After I think 5 months? Meh, I never really counted the days..**

**Zyx: Be kind, Lex. You've been gone for a long time, making people think you're dead! At least show some courtesy!**

**Lex: Alright, Zyx. Ugh, why'd I add you anyways... Where's Tine?**

**Tine: *sleeping* N-new Episodes please...**

**Zyx: See, even Tine is waiting..**

**Lex: I was even planning on dropping this story. I mean, my character is Mary Sue and I just noticed this after studying about characters?! I'm an idiot!**

**Zyx: ...**

**Lex: Ok, I'll go straight to the point. One, I love you all for waiting so patiently! And now, I'll tell you why I'm motivated on making this chapter NOW! It's because one commented, 'I almost hated you for making a TadAmu fanfic'. I fumed at this, I'll show him/her that I can promote TadAmu. I already changed my hobbies now. I actually liked making comics than fanfic now. And now, I like Naruto more than Shugo Chara. But I won't die! The aura of Tadamu never dies! I hate those bashers who just go in here, comment and runs away! He/SHe is lucky that he's/she's an anonymous writer! Or else-**

**Zyx: While Lex continue her rantings, I want to do the disclaimer. Lex doesn't own Shugo Chara nor its characters. She only owns Lex and her charas. And Takura with his chara. **

* * *

**Takura's P.O.V**

We all were walking down the peaceful town,

"America's seems nice, too bad we're leaving now." Yaya sighed.

"I guess we've got what we needed already." Tadase muttered.

Amu nodded, "But there's only one thing swirling in my mind.. Who's the guy who was attacking us?"

"It can't be Hoshina since he's on the floor, unconscious.." Nagihiko sighed.

Sanake sighed as she stopped in front of the group, "Guys, I need to tell you something.."

We stared at Sanake.

"That was the CUPID's boss, a guy known as Death. He was the one who caused Takura to go against us. He wanted me to work for him. I guess I should run away, he only causes trouble to my friends!"

Silence was heard, the strong wind made Amu's pink hair sway.

"...No..." Amu began.

Sanake looked up at Amu.

"I don't care if we get hurt or not. Life before you came was boring. You brought a new adventure, a Crazy Adventure actually."

We nodded.

I stepped up, "Besides, Sa-chan, if you never made friends with these people, I guess I haven't been saved, right?"

Sanake stared at me and smiled, "And you never have met them without me, right?"

I nodded.

"Everyone, it's near to noon, the chaperons will scold us if we didn't go home." Tadase reminded.

* * *

**On the doorway of the hotel...**

They finally arrived home, the 3 chaperons were contented to see they're not hurt. Most of them...

"RIMA-CHAN?! WHY DID YOU STAIN IT?!" Tine ran to Rima, staring at the stained dress.

Rima sighed and groaned, "Some accident happened."

Lex ran to Sanake, stroking her hair, "Why are you damp with sweat and blood? Did you tripped?"

Lex turned to the giant hole on her back.

"N-nothing! A cat just scratched me but we've taken care of it!" Sanake smiled.

Zyx just stared at Utau and Kukai, "You two are late."

"You're not our mom." Kukai hissed, "That reminds me.."

Utau sighed as she knew what Kukai was saying.

She hugged Zyx and forced a smile on her face.

Zyx blushed but hid his face with the book,

but I still saw it..

We all went in.

* * *

**In Ikuto, Sanake, Takura, Tadase and Amu's Room...**

"I'm going to miss this place and the three chaperons." Amu said with a smile.

Tadase stared at Amu and giggled, "And I'll miss the tall height."

I awkwardly sat down with a worried face.

Mahirun went out of his egg and stared at me, "What's wrong, Takura-kun."

"It's been long since I went home to Japan. Death kept me captive in my own mind for years. And now that I found him, I don't know what to do."

Mahirun smiled, "I know that nothing have changed. I bet the people you have known still hasn't changed."

I tried believing on what he said but I just can't, "Mahirun, I guess I should talk to Sanake. She's the only one who can get my mind off this.."

Mahirun nodded as he started hovering ahead of me but bumped into Kiseki, Tadase's chara.

"Watch where you're going, commoner!"

"How dare you call me a commoner, you fake king!"

"You did not called me that!"

"Hah! TOO BAD, Prince!"

"Uh oh.." Amu muttered, "Tell me that Mahirun didn't tell him that.."

"I am not Prince.." Tadase lowered his head smirking as he clenched his fist.

I tuned to Tadase and ran to him, "Tadase?"

"I AM KING! MWAHAHAHA!" He laughed heartily as he pointed his scepter to me, "AND YOU ARE MY SERVANT!"

He began chasing me with his scepter, shouting at me about being King.

"Curse you Mahirun.." I muttered under my breath.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Just outside the room, Sanake and Ikuto were lying down on the roof, watching the clouds.

"Hey Ikuto, you don't seem too happy to be back to your own body."

"I never look happy on anything." Ikuto grumpily said as he turned around, avoiding to look at Sanake.

"Ikuto, why're you being so silent?"

Ikuto ignored her, being lost in thought.

_Death? Another opponent.. I never even cared for new enemies but this guy is starting to use weapons to stab us not the charas. He's aiming for the real person. He doesn't care if he killed the person.._

Sanake gave up on bugging the thinking Ikuto and sat up, noticing that there was a commotion inside.

Takura jumped out of the window, locking it to prevent Tadase following him.

He sighed and noticed Sanake was there, staring at him confusingly.

"Tadase got a little crazy." Takura laughed a little.

Sanake nodded, "It's noon, I think I'm hungry..."

Takura took the hint, "I'll go cook... Maybe after Tadase calmed down.."

Sanake patted the spot beside her, "Go sit... I see your worried face, go tell me."

* * *

**In Kukai and Utau's Room...**

Zyx was still reading the book but can't really focus since Utau was fawning him, trying to smile.

Utau lay beside Zyx and peeked on the book.

"I'm taking a bath." Kukai smiled as he went in the bathroom.

"Is he gone?" Utau muttered.

"Yes." Zyx nodded.

Utau quickly jumped up, "Don't have ideas that I'm in love with you, ok?"

"Yeah, I know." Zyx hides his blush by covering his face with the book.

"Good, I'm eating more Ramen." Utau headed to the kitchen.

* * *

**In Rima and Nagihiko's Room**

Tine stared at her stained dress and mourned over it.

Rima puts on her normal clothes and fixed her hair.

Nagihiko was in the kitchen.

He was cutting onions, garlics and some herbs.

Adding it to the sizzling pan, he mixed them, "Rima, pass me the eggs please."

Rima ignored Nagihiko and continued brushing her hair.

"Rima, if you ignore me, I won't let you eat this."

Rima groaned as she grabbed the eggs on the table and ran to Nagihiko.

But, a water puddle was behind Nagihiko.

So, when Rima ran to him, she slipped, landing on Nagihiko's chest.

Nagihiko held Rima, making sure she won't fall.

Rima stared at Nagihiko and pushed him off, "Hmf. I don't need your help."

Nagihiko nervously laughed as he cracked the eggs and put it on the sizzling pan.

KusuKusu went out of her egg laughing, "Ne, Temari and Rhythm~"

The two charas stared at KusuKusu, "Hm?"

"Don't you think our bearers are starting a relationship?"

Temari nodded, "Of course, I've seen it since the start. Hmm Hmm!"

Rhythm sighed, "No you didn't. You told us that you think Amu will end up with Nagi."

Temari turned around, "Meh. I still know that from the start!"

Rima blushed the whole time, hiding it by covering her face with her hair.

* * *

**In Yaya, Hikaru and Rikka's Room**

Yaya bit her last piece of candy.

Rikka was watching Hikaru pacing back and forth on the middle of the room.

"Why are you so worried?" Rikka asked.

"My grandfather." Hikaru sighed, "He's easily defeated by Death. We're ahead for a new adventure."

"And now, his aim is Mitzuke-senpai." Rikka sighed, "And now, he has new weapons."

"And he kills for power."

* * *

**Back at Ikuto, Amu, Tadase, Sanake and Takura's Room...**

Lex knocked on the door, "Hello?"

Tadase has just stopped his chara change and answered the door, "Yes, Lex?"

"You still have 4 days in this country, according to Tsukasa." Lex smiled, "And on your last night here, there's a prom in this town. Maybe you can go in the prom."

Tadase stared at Lex and nodded, "Sure, Lex-san."

Lex waved good-bye and left.

Then, the window opened.

Amu looked up from her phone and saw Sanake and Takura entering.

"So, what're you two doing on the balcony."

"Just talking." Sanake laughed.

"Sorry for chasing you around Takura-san." Tadase smiled.

"Don't worry about it. I'm going to the kitchen, any suggestions for lunch?"

"Fish maybe fine." Amu suggested.

"Sure."

* * *

**What these people don't know was that there was a guy outside...**

"If I can't get the main prize. Maybe the consolation prize might be dandy."

The figure stood up from the post he was standing on and held on his scythe.

Ikuto woke up from his catnap and turned around, seeing the figure.

He squinted his eyes and winked, the figure was gone.

"Maybe the heat was really touching me today.." Ikuto sighed as he went in.

* * *

**Background P.O.V**

**Lex: ...WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME THAT TADAMU SUCKS YO-**

**Zyx: . Uh, Lex...**

**Tine: Hmm? What's happening?**

**Zyx: Lex finally made the Chapter 15...**

**Tine: REALLY? WOW! Wait, what's she upset about?**

**Zyx: Some Tadamu basher entered.**

**Tine: Heh. I saw the script and Amuto is going to be in this right.**

**Zyx: DAMNIT TINE, DON'T SPOIL IT!**

**Tine: Ok, ok. Please R&R~!**


End file.
